ichigo's love presents
by darkboy18
Summary: love is in the air and things are blooming. for 3 girls have feelings for a certain orange-head reaper and don't know how to tell him. will they succeed? or have broken hearts. find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone it's me again, how are you'll doing?

I'm doing well and I've decided to a holiday bleach fic.

As for the dark reaper ch4 will be out soon.

So kick back and enjoy.

Note: I don't own bleach it belongs to .

 **A few months after Ichigo regain his powers.**

It was a peaceful day in Karakura and everything was calm and relaxing.

Spring had come and the snow melted away allowing the plants and flowers to bloom.

As the spring winds comes blowing across the town and the parks, the cherry blossom's trees were being rocked by the breeze and the leaves on the ground rose in the air and headed towards the sky.

That was one sign that most people know love is in the air.

At the high school everyone was getting ready for Valentine's Day, as the hallways were decorated with valentine's theme with ribbons, balloons, art and more.

Most of the students were happily getting ready to celebrate the day of love and romance and no one loves this day is none other than Orihime.

Orihime loves this time of year, she gets so giddy with love and celebrates it and it makes her very happy.

Also this is also her one chance to do something she never got to do after the full bringer fiasco, to tell Ichigo how she truly feels about him.

Ever since she known him, Orihime has a secret crush on Ichigo, ever since she saw him in his soul reaper form fighting against her brother. Then after rescuing Rukia from being executed she stay by his side even though they split up after entering the soul society.

She stay close to his side and not wanting to be a burden to him, and when before she was taken to hueco mundo she went to Ichigo and wanted to kiss him while he rested but couldn't bring herself to do it, she did confess her feelings and told him that she would fall in love with him even if they lived different lives.

So after the winter war and the full bringer battle, she made a promise to herself that by Valentine's Day she will confess her love to ichigo.

But she's not the only one who has feelings for Ichigo.

Rukia has feelings for him too as well.

Ever since the day they met Rukia had been by at ichigo's side when he became a soul reaper, when he wanted the power to protect those closest to him and helped him train to hone the skills.

But as the time went by as she stay with him, she started to developed feelings and concern for him. But she wanted to admit that she was falling in love with him, because her heart was still broken after she was forced to kill the man that she loved and respected Kaien Shiba and because of that she worries that the same thing will happened to Ichigo if she let her heart open again.

But to her Surprise it happened, Ichigo managed to steal her heart without even trying and she now feels being warm around him and his spirit and heart has managed to help heals her and be stronger than before.

When she give herself up to her brother from killing him, it hurt her badly to see the man she loved on the brink of death and had to act coldly at him to save his life.

When she heard he broke to the soul society to save her, a part of her felt happy that he lived, but a part of her felt worried that he'll get killed by the captains and other reapers.

So the day when she was to be executed, he appear again and saved her and helped to make amends with her brother. Thanks to him her heart was healed and now can fall in love with anyone she chooses.

After the problems with the bounts and Aizen and the fullbringers, Rukia never stopped loving him.

Even when he lost his powers and got them back.

Now she makes a vow to tell Ichigo how she truly feels at any cost.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo was walking with Chad and Uryu when a certain idiot tries to do his routine and that Keigo trying to run and jumped him when he got clotheslined again and fell on the floor twitching.

Soon they entered the room and was greeted by Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki and Miziuro who were talking about this weekend.

Chad is spending his with Isane with a trip to Kyoto. Uryu is spending his weekend with Nemu in the northern part of Japan to check out some art and history. Tatsuki is going to the southern parts to train for the national's tournament that's coming in 5 weeks and she'll be working to perfect her skills. Mizuiro is heading for l.a. with her girlfriend and 10 of her friends for a special screening for a romantic movie.

For Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia they weren't sure about theirs when the teacher came in and everyone took their seats.

"Alright everyone, now calm down and remain seated, for I some news to tell." Said .

"One is that this weekend is the annual Valentine's festival and that'll be on Sat. and Sun. also we have a new student joining us today. And two that I want you all to have a safe weekend and be back on Monday."

"You can come in now." Said as the door open and the new student walked in.

The student is a tall girl with a slender body, with magenta hair and eyes with two pig tails and a white hat with extensions that look like rabbit ears and wearing thigh-length boots and wearing the school's clothes on her.

Most of them were surprised about the new student, while some were in shocked and Ichigo and his group were no exception.

"What is she doing here?" they thought.

The girl then spoked "My name is Riruka Dokugamine and I hope we can get along." She said with a small smile on her face.

This is going to be an interesting weekend.

To be continued.

 **Well I got the first part done the 2** **nd** **will be done by tomorrow.**

 **So read and rev.**

 **Take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's me again and here's ch 2, the lemon will come for last.

So to anyone who's reading this story thanks.

The lemon will come for the ch.

So to everyone for tomorrow I say HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.

Note I don't own bleach that's .

Enjoy!

After introducing herself, Riruka got a mixed reaction.

From the boys they whoop and howled at Riruka with perverseness and from the girls they were puzzled, except for chiziru who leaped at Riruka to grab her chest when she was sent back by a roundhouse kick by Tatsuki Surprising RIruka.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

"Only around hot or cute girls." Tatsuki replied and everyone nodded.

After that was settled Riruka went to her seat and to her surprise, she sat next to Ichigo and felt a bit happy inside and class resumes.

Nobody knows, even the fullbringers but ever since their first meeting, riruka has a huge crush on Ichigo.

During his training Riruka was watching from the sidelines and saw he was trying to use fullbring and when he went to hit the showers, she secretly follow him and saw he was lean-built and toned, combined with all of his other qualities, he was like the perfect guy for her.

After Kugo and Tsukishima were defeated, she got healed at Kisuke's shop.

When she got her strength back, she decided to leave town for a while to find her place in the world.

After traveling through America, Europe and England, she decided to return and making a plan to confess her love to Ichigo as well.

After class end, everyone headed off for lunch.

Ichigo and the others were in the field with Riruka telling her tales across the globe and eating some sandwiches.

After exchanging stories and other things, they decided to tell each other what their plans for this weekend.

But for Ichigo he wasn't sure what his plans are for, when suddenly a hollow appears and it's looking for souls to eat.

Ichigo and rukia exit their bodies and head towards to the hollow to cleanse it.

After that they got back in their bodies they finished lunch and headed back to the school to finish.

After the last bell ring, every one breaks for home and their plans this weekend.

After walking around they decide to part ways, Uryu was the first because he has to get packed for tomorrow.

Then Chad left the group as well to get packed too he was leaving with Isane tomorrow at 1.

Soon it was just Ichigo and the three girls and that made him a bit nervous.

While he doesn't mind being around girls, it's just that being alone with them makes him nervous a little and he tries his hardest to not give in his instincts.

Soon they were nearing Ichigo's home and they came to a stop.

"So where are you going to stay Riruka?" asked Orihime.

Riruka paused for a moment and realize she doesn't have place to stay after the fullbringer fight and doesn't know anywhere else to go.

"How about you stay with me at my place for a while?" Orihime suggested.

Riruka thought for a moment before agreeing and went with Orihime to stay.

After saying bye to Orihime and Riruka, Ichigo and Rukia went in the house and unpacked and joined the family for dinner.

After dinner they went to the living room and watch some tv, while thinking what to do for this weekend.

 **A few hours later…**

After watching some tv, they looked at the clock and saw it was very late.

Yuzu and Karin already went to bed 3 hours ago and Isshin went to bed as well.

So they decided to hit the hay as well and they climb upstairs and went to Ichigo's room to sleep.

Rukia got her pj's on and went to sleep in the closet and Ichigo's got in the bed and fall asleep.

 **Meanwhile…**

At Orihime's place, she and Riruka had a great time together, they talk about stuff for a couple of hours and it was going well.

After eating dinner and washing up they went to bed as well Orihime shared her bed with Riruka and they fell asleep.

While they slumber they had been having some loving dreams with Ichigo in their own way.

As the night reign over the town, Rukia, Orihime and Riruka has only one plan in their minds.

To tell Ichigo how they feel and be the first to claim his heart and they'll do it tomorrow.

 **To be continued…**

 **Well that was tiring, but worth it. So here's ch2.**

 **Don't worry ch 3 will be out and will have lemons.**

 **So r and r no flames. Ok?**

 **Also happy Valentine's Day.**

This is darkboy18 **logging out…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys how's it going?

Well here it is the 3rd ch of this story.

So relax and enjoy.

 **Bleach belongs to and I don't own any of it.**

 **Also I don't own the songs that is going to be in this story they belong to rightful artists and singers.**

 **Enjoy…**

It was a peaceful weekend morning in town and everyone was still sleeping in their beds and having sweet dreams and for some they're having deeper dreams.

Ichigo is one of those people, in his dream he sees himself as a normal human without any powers and was walking around town when he was approached by three girls, but they were wearing hoodies so he can't see their faces. But he does know they're at different heights from each other.

Then they said "We love you Ichigo." That threw him in a loop, he never expected a girl to confess to him let alone three.

Ichigo was sweating bullets, he's not the one that goes for lovey-dovey stuff and he's bit dense when comes to love.

Girl#1 said "Do you love me Ichigo?"

Then girl#2 chipped in "No you love me right?"

"No way I'm the one you love!" said Girl#3.

As the girls continue their argument Ichigo slowly back away and kept doing until he was in the middle of the road and saw a bright light coming at him at high speed and he closed his eyes.

"Argh!" he gasped waking up.

He looked around and saw he was back in his own room and relaxed.

"Man that was a strange dream, but what does it mean?

Little did he know is Rukia, Orihime and Riruka had the same dream but theirs was filled with fear of being rejected by Ichigo.

So after a few mins have passed Ichigo and Rukia decided to get ready for the day.

After getting washed up and dressed they headed down for breakfast only to find that the house was empty. They looked around and saw a note on the fridge. Ichigo went over and get the note and began to read it.

It says **"Dear Ichigo, if you're reading this it means that me and your sisters will be gone for this weekend, so you will have the house to yourself and I know you keep it in one piece. On the counter there's some money to treat yourself and any of your friends. So I expect you to behave while I'm gone. We'll be back on Monday so take care."**

 **Love Isshin.**

 **P.S. get yourself a girlfriend.**

Ichigo got ticked off by his idiot dad again and place the note back on the fridge and went over to the counter and saw an envelope and it contains the money like it said in the letter and collect it and put it in his wallet.

After cooking breakfast and washing the dishes. Ichigo and Rukia head out to town for a while.

After entering town Rukia told Ichigo that she has something to take care of and will be back in time for the festival. He understand and she left to take care of some business.

After parting from Rukia, Ichigo continues by himself and decided to stop at a café for a little lunch.

After ordering and paying the food he went to a table and sat down to eat.

After finishing eating, he left and explore then he saw Orihime and Riruka walking together and decided to catch up to them.

He managed to catch up and joined them on their trip through town and spent most of it at the mall.

First they went to a toy store at Orihime's request and then went to a book store to get some things, and then to the theater to see Deadpool and it was awesome! And finally to a women's clothing store where Ichigo help them pick their new clothes and all the time he was blushing up a storm.

After that they left the mall and went back to Orihime's to help unload their shopping, they invited him to stay, be he can't he has things to take care of, but he'll see them at the festival.

After saying goodbye, Ichigo headed to a store and decided to get some gifts for the 3 girls.

( **AN: I'm not telling it's a surprise.)**

After paying for the gifts and getting them gift wrapped he headed out and decided to get ready for the festival.

A few hours later…

The sun was setting and the stars were coming out and everyone was getting ready for the festival.

Ichigo was getting ready to go out, he was checking out the gifts he got for the girls and placed them in a bag for safe keeping.

He was wearing a dark blue yukata with red and green stripes with some moons on the back. After making last minute checks, he got the bag and headed off.

Soon he arrived at the festival and it was at full swing, there were booths selling food, gifts, hosting games and more.

He walked around and saw everyone was having fun and being happy and that made him smiled on the inside.

As he continued to explore, he passed by a stage that was used for performance by bands and was about continued to walk by when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw a man who was breathing heavily and was sweating hard.

"Can I help you?" asked Ichigo.

The man managed to catch his breath and then he spoke "Yes can you follow me?"

Ichigo nodded and follow the man to the backstage and was taken to a room where the lead signer was in.

He went in and saw the singer was on a couch with a blanket and an icepack on his head and his arm in a sling and leg in a cast and it's on a pillow.

"What happened to him?" asked Ichigo.

The man explained that they were the band called the G.O.T.G. (Guardians of the galaxy) and their lead singer Peter Quill had come down with a nasty cold a few days ago, he was started to get better, but he had an accident today and has broken his right arm and left leg and won't be performing for the next few days and they needed a new lead singer to fill in until he gets better.

"So that's what happen." Said Ichigo.

The man agreed and asked Ichigo he can fill in for tonight?

Ichigo thought for a moment and he agreed to the deal.

The band cheered and began to get ready for the show and help Ichigo to get ready as well.

 **Meanwhile…**

Orihime and Riruka just arrived at the festival and they were wearing yukata's as well.

Orihime's yukata is pink with red and purple stripes and has flowers all over it. Riruka's is dark red with some green and yellow and has heart designs on it as well.

As they walked around they bumped into Rukia who's wearing a light blue yukata with snowflakes on it with black and white stripes.

They exchanged greetings and decided to walk around together and check the stuff out.

They went to play some games and win some prizes and ate some food.

Soon they were having a great time hanging out together and having a blast, but there is one thing one their minds, their feelings of love to Ichigo.

As they ponder about it, the speakers on the poles crackled to life. "Attention everyone the band G.O.T.G. is going to perform in 15 mins so hurry to get some seats and enjoy the music."

The speakers went silent after that.

The girls were interested to hear the band's music so they headed for the stage to get some good seats.

After arriving at the stage, they found some good seats at the front and sat down.

Soon everyone came and found their seats and getting ready for the show to begin.

Soon everything went dark and the spotlights went on and was moving around and the P.A. came on

"Ladies and gentlemen of all ages, please put your hands together for the out of this world group,

The grooviest team in the cosmos, and the group put the word gal in galaxy, I present to you the GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY!" (An: not the ones of the comics and film)

Everyone cheered and clapped as the announcement was made and were getting pumped up and waited for the show to begin.

Soon the curtain moved aside and reveal the band "Drax on the lead guitar and vocals, Groot on drums, Rocket on keyboard and vocals, Gamora on bass guitar and vocals and finally standing in for Peter is Ichigo on the lead vocals."

The girls were surprised to see Ichigo on stage, they wonder what's he going to do?

Ichigo then spoke "Thanks for coming everyone, Peter can't perform due to illness and won't be back for a while, but he'll be fine. So relax and enjoy some music."

After he said that the band play some music some made people fell happy, some sad and others mixed.

After playing their last song, Drax moved up and said "We'll taking some requests any song you want to us to play?"

Everyone was shouting their requests and after deciding the band decided to play that song.

 **Hail (hail)  
What's the matter with your head, yeah  
Hail (hail)  
What's the matter with your mind  
And your sign an-a, oh-oh-oh  
Hail (hail)  
Nothin' the matter with your head  
Baby find it, come on and find it  
Hail, with it baby  
'Cause you're fine  
And you're mine, and you look so divine**

 **Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love**

 **Hail (hail)  
What's the matter with you feel right  
Don't you feel right baby  
Hail, oh yeah  
Get it from the main vine, all right  
I said-a find it, find it  
Go on and love it if you like it, yeah  
Hail (hail)  
It's your business if you want some, take some  
Get it together baby**

 **Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now**

 **Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now**

 **Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now**

 **Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love**

 **Hail (hail)  
What's the matter with you feel right  
Don't you feel right baby  
Hail, oh yeah  
Get it from the main vine, all right**

 **Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love **

After the fade ended everyone went nuts and clapped with excitement!

Ichigo was surprised to see everyone cheered at his performance and he just waved at them and the crowd went crazy.

"Sounds like they want an encore." Said Drax with the others nodded.

"Ok the last song is going to need a volunteer from the crowd so who is it?" said Gamora.

The light started to move on the crowd trying to make the selection and it landed on Orihime shocking everyone.

"Well what are your waiting for? Get up here." Said Rocket.

Orihime was so surprised and nervous but getting encouragement from Rukia she went up there and join the band and was next to Ichigo.

"Everyone this is the last song for the night so the last one is going to be a duet. So prepare yourselves." Said Drax.

Orihime was nervous but Ichigo told her to relax and follow his lead and she smiled and nodded and he handed her a mic.

"Rocket if you please?" said Ichigo.

Rocket nodded and pressed a button and Motown music was playing.

Ichigo: ( **Listen baby.) (Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby.)**

Orihime: (If you need me, call me) (No matter where you are, no matter how far.)

Ichigo: ( **don't worry baby.** )

Orihime: ( **Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry.** )

Both: (Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,

Ain't no valley low enough,

Ain't no river wide enough,

To keep me from getting to you babe.

 **Ichigo:** (Remember the day I set you free

I told you you could always count on me darling

From that day on, I made a vow,

I'll be there when you want me,

Some way, some how)

(Repeat chorus)

Ichigo: ( **Oh no, darlin)**

Orihime: ( **No wind, no rain or winters cold can't stop me baby.** )

Ichigo: ( **No, no baby.)**

Orihime: ( **Cause you're my love.** )

Ichigo: ( **Cause you are my goal**

 **If you're ever in trouble;**

 **I'll be there on the double**

 **Just send for me, oh baby, ha.)**

Orihime: ( **My love is alive**

 **Way down in my heart**

 **Although we are miles apart.)**

Ichigo: ( **If you ever need a helping hand,**  
 **I'll be there on the double  
Just as fast as I can.**)

They both repeat the chorus until it fades.

The crowd explodes with cheering as they applaud the singing duo they turned and waved back to the crowd.

Orihime was feeling happy and great, she have never did something like that and felt good and most of all she got to do it with Ichigo.

After taking their bow, the curtain drops and everyone went back stage to greet the fans and sign some stuff.

After signing and posing for pics, Ichigo was told by the band that he was great and gave him a card saying if they're back in town, drop a line and hook up.

Ichigo nodded and pounded fist with the guys and got kissed on the cheek by Gamora and whispered in his ear "See ya cowboy." And he went to get the bag contain the gifts and meet back with the girls.

After meeting back the girls, he was bombarded with questions, how he got to perform, after telling them the events to how it occurred they were good.

It was really dark now and everyone was at home resting.

Ichigo saw the girls were exhausted and decided to be a good man.

"Hey girls do you want to crash at my place tonight?" he asked.

The girls nodded and they headed for his place for the night.

When they got there, he let them in and went to get some spare beds.

The girls knew now is the time to make their move, they quietly went upstairs and went into ichigo's room closet and waited for him to return.

After getting some spare beds, Ichigo went back to his room to place them, when he heard some noises coming from his closet, he opened the door and out pops Rukia, Orihime and Riruka.

Ichigo sighed and went to help them get up and sat on his bed.

"Is there something you girls want to ask me?" he said.

The girls looked at each other and blushed at his question.

Rukia was first to speak "Ichigo there's something I want to tell and I think the others want to say something too."

The others girls nodded and took a deep breath and then all of them said "Who do you love the most Ichigo?"

That Surprised Ichigo.

To be continued

Whoa that's a lot of pages huh?

So the songs in the story were "Come and get your love" by Red bone.

"Ain't no mountain high enough." By Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell

Like I said I don't own the songs they belonged to rightful artists.

So r and r no flames.

And don't worry the last ch will be up soon.

So this is darkboy18 logging out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone how it's going?

So here it is the 4th ch.

Bleach is owned by and not me.

So enjoy.

Chapter 4: truths and big decision.

 **Last time on Ichigo's love presents…**

 **Ichigo was having a blast at the festival with Rukia, Orihime and Riruka and stand in for a member for a band and rocked the festival, soon it was late and he offered the girls his place for the night and they accepted, after getting some spare beds Ichigo was approached by the girls and all of them asked him "Who do you love the most?" and that surprised him.**

 **And now back to the chapter in progress.**

"What did you three say?" asked Ichigo.

"Who do you love the most?" said Rukia being a little annoyed.

Ichigo was confused, when it comes to the matter of love he was a bit clueless and a bit dense, but after two years he managed to grasp the concept of it a little, he read some romantic novels and went to see some movies of it alone, he soon realize he had deep feelings for Rukia and Orihime and Riruka, but he didn't reveal them for a couple of reasons, but one of them is he's afraid to get his heart broke and shatter his resolve. The girls had the same fears as Ichigo and feared they get their hearts broke as well, so the girls decided to let Ichigo choose who will be his girlfriend and the others will back down and support their decision.

Ichigo then spoke "May I ask why are you in love in me?"

The girls were perplexed by his question and sighed, they decided he should know how they feel and let him make his choice, Rukia went first.

Rukia: "Ichigo ever since we first met, I felt like my heart was healed and reborn, long ago before I came here, I was in love with Kaien and even though he was married, it didn't stop me from trying, when he got possessed by the hollow that killed his wife, I was scared and ran away, but he came after me and I was forced to kill him, the man I respected and loved killed by own hands and whispered that he forgave me and can leave his heart here. Because of that event I vowed to myself to never let anyone into my heart again, that is until you came into my life and I give you the power to protect others, as the time I stayed with you and helped you train to use your powers, you manage to help heal my heart and let it open and give me hope for love again and you managed to steal my heart away with your strength and compassion and your will of never backing down from an enemy, especially the time you rescued me from my sentencing, my love for you as grown and all the times we bicker I never stopped loving you and I love you with all my heart Ichigo and I'll be happy to support with the one you choose."

After she was finished Rukia went over to Ichigo and placed a soft kiss on his lips that left him stunned as she went back with the others and it was Orihime's turn to tell why she's in love with Ichigo.

Orihime: "Ichigo ever since we know each other, I've been a bit scared of you because you never smiled and have that serious look on your face, but at the same time I had a secret crush on you, ever since you help my brother find peace I've been happy for that and when I got my powers, I wanted to be at your side no matter what and want to protect you, but I felt like a burden toyou, when I was captured and taken to Hueco Mundo, I was given 12 hours to say goodbye to one person and I choose to go to you, you were asleep at the time and I tried to kiss you but I couldn't bring myself to do it and I confess my feelings to you and said if I lived in another life and had a different carrer, I would still fall in love with the same person all over. After you regained your powers I was glad you can defend yourself again and I was happy that you were happy and I want to be there to see happy for a long time, in all truth I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

She finished when she went to him and kiss him and she felt fireworks in her as she went back to her seat and for Riruka to tell why she loved him.

Riruka: "Ichigo when we first meet I was attracted to you and I wanted to have you to myself, but I couldn't do that because what I did before I met the others and I don't want to make the same mistake again, as I trained you for fullbring, my feelings for you grew, but I didn't say anything because of what Tsukishima will do to you and the others, after the fight I left to explore the world to find my place in it and after traveling to different places, I realized that I wanted to be with you, cause you didn't give much trouble as the others and helped me to see things in your view, in truth I love you Ichigo."

And Riruka went to Ichigo to kissed him and went back to join the others.

Ichigo was speechless of what just happened, Rukia, Orihime and Riruka just said they were in love with him and kissed him after they confess their feelings to him and left him with nothing to say.

"So Ichigo who do you pick?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo was in the hot seat and didn't know whom to pick cause, even if he picked one the others will be hurt and probably hurt him after he chooses, so what is he going to do? Then an idea came to him.

"I've made my choice." He said.

The girls were listening to him.

"I've decided to pick…" he continued.

The girls were getting tensed with his answer.

"I choose all of you." He said with his answer.

"Huh?" they said.

The girls were surprised with his answer.

To be continued

Well here's the 4th ch.

And the next one will be the last I promise.

So I'll get it done next wk. because tomorrow is my birthday.

So r and r no flames.

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here it is the 5th chapter.

 **This ch contains some mature stuff and if any younger readers are reading this, go read something else, you've been warned.**

 **So enjoy**

Bleach is owned by

Chapter 5 Ichigo's answer…

After the girls told their feelings of him, Ichigo was left stunned and never thought in his life that girls ever had feelings for him despite his rep, and so after they confessed and kiss him, he didn't know what to do next, he could have pick one of them, but he didn't want to hurt the others feelings, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I pick all of you." He said.

That left the girls surprised to hear him say that was unexpected, usually he would freak out and turn red, but this was unheard of.

"Why would you choose all three of us?" asked Riruka.

Rukia and Orihime nodded in agreement and wonder why Ichigo did that?

Ichigo took a deep breath and then spoke "Well if I encounter with a problem like this I asked my dad when he's not an ass and he told me to follow my heart and make the right choice, so if there was more than 1 girl that was love in me, I would picked them all and as along we agreed to share our love with each other, that way no one will get their hearts broke and be happy." He finished.

The girls were flabbergasted they couldn't come up with a response to that, he was right, so they excused themselves to talk out in the hall to make their minds and Ichigo waited.

 **45 mins… later.**

After talking and coming to an agreement they went back in and sat back down and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo was still and silent, waiting for their answer, the room felt like something's got to give.

Then without a word they got up and went over to Ichigo and sat beside him, Rukia on his right, Orihime on his left and Riruka behind him.

Then without warning Rukia went in and smashed her lips against Ichigo's who was taken by surprise, she pulled back only for Orihime to do the same thing and she pulled back and Riruka did it as well.

Riruka then began to massage Ichigo's shoulders while kissing his neck, while Rukia and Orihime kiss him all over his face, making him feel heated and somehow aroused and he liked it.

The girls were having fun doing this and somehow they feel like they're on fire and Ichigo's the one to help them cool off and started to speed things up a little.

Meanwhile Ichigo felt like something was calling to him from inside, while the girls continue to make out, he went to his inner world and he came face to face with his inner hollow.

" **Yo king! How's it going?"** said the hollow.

"Not much." Replied Ichigo.

" **So you got 3 hotties all over you I'm impressed." He said and extended his fist.**

"Yeah and I don't know what to do now?" said Ichigo.

" **Want my advice? Just follow your instinct." Said Shiro with a joker smile. (Have to call Ichigo's hollow something right?)**

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo replied.

Shiro slapped his own face to avoid kicking his owner's ass and regain his composure.

" **Look king I'm going to say this once, follow your instinct and your heart and give the girls a night they won't forget or I'll take over and make your life A LIVING HELL! Understand?" he said with a dangerous glare.**

Ichigo sighed, he knew what Shiro said was right and thought about it before making his mind up and don't want to risk the girls if he took over.

"You right I'll follow my heart and do what comes naturally, but can you give me a boost?" he said.

Shiro nodded and told him what to do and Ichigo returned to his world.

" **Don't screw this up! King." Said Shiro.**

Ichigo returned from his talk with Shiro and the girls stopped and got off him.

"Ichigo are you ok?" asked Orihime.

"You look like you were in a trance." Said Rukia.

"Yeah my bad, I was chatting with my hollow and didn't mean to freak you out." He said.

The girls were relieved but made Ichigo promised the next time he does that he gives them a heads up.

"So now what we do?" asked Riruka.

"This." Said Ichigo as he leaned to Orihime and capture her lips in a kiss and she happily kissed back.

Then he did the same thing to Rukia and Riruka and they kissed back as well and now all 4 of them were in the mood.

Ichigo went first by taking his clothes off, after getting the yukata off, his shirt remains and once that's gone, his body was reveal to the girls basking in it, his training with the fullbringers had him have a body like a greek god and lean, built with a 6pack and toned.

The girls were blushing like mad and they saw Ichigo was like a god and wanted to have him, so they got undressed as well.

Rukia was wearing a white nightgown with white bra and panties underneath it, her slim body gives her appearance like a snow fairy who kicks ass. Orihime was a red version of her nighties and her bust made her even sexier. Riruka was wearing a magenta version of her nighties and she has her curves in all the right places.

That made Ichigo blushed like nothing before and somehow awakened his primal instincts and he began to growled like an alpha and slowly moves to the girls to circle around them before stopping at Orihime, he looked at her with his brown eyes meeting her silver ones.

Then without a word, they leaned towards each other and hugged each other, then engaged in a hot kiss, Ichigo then pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist, and used his other hand to run through her hair.

Orihime was feeling like she was on fire, when Ichigo made his move, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him and wanted the feeling to not leave.

The others were getting turned on a bit and decided to play with each other until they have their turns and started to make out with each other.

Ichigo then made his move as he still make out Orihime, they moved all the way to his bed and decided to give in to their instincts.

(LEMON WARNING!)

Ichigo then made his move, he continued to make out with Orihime and started to get a little sneaky, he uses his right hand to massage her breast and run through her hair with his left.

After that he began to kiss her neck while removing her gown and dropped it aside, and pulled her closer to him, making Orihime shivered with delight, he then bit on her neck gently, making her moaned in pleasure, he pulled back and saw he left her a mark.

Then he unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, revealing her breasts in full glory, she blushed like mad and blushed even more when he began playing and sucking on her breasts, she moaned in pure ecstasy, she wrapped her hands around his head and pull him close to her.

They were having a blast and so were Rukia and Riruka who were naked and making out with each other and pleasuring themselves.

Ichigo saw them from the corner of his right eye and decided to shift gears, he pulled away from Orihime making her pout a little from him stopping her fun, he chuckled and took off his shorts revealing his huge cock that was 15inches.

The girls were shocked to see that Ichigo was much endowed and can't wait for it.

Orihime discarded her panties and wanted Ichigo to please her first and she said "I want it now Ichigo, no foreplay I want it me."

"Are you sure Orihime? Cause once I start there's no going back." Said Ichigo.

"I'm sure, I've decided to be with you Ichigo and there's no one else I would give my love to." She said with determination.

Hearing her conviction in her words, Ichigo knew she has made her choice, so he climb into bed with Orihime and positioned his cock near her entrance and slowly pushed it in, Orihime was squirming a little as she felt Ichigo inside her and kept going until it reached her gate and stopped.

"What's wrong Orihime?" asked Ichigo with concern.

"It's nothing Ichigo I'm just adjusting to your cock's size and never felt this good, you can continued.

Ichigo nodded and his cock pierced her cherry, Orihime felt pain and pleasure at the same time, and a bit of blood came out of her.

"Are you ok Orihime?" said Ichigo.

She nodded and waited for the pain to subside, after that she told him to move.

Ichigo then moved slowly as to start it.

As he did Orihime started to feel good as Ichigo work his magic.

They started out slow to get the feel of each other, then Ichigo moved a little faster and faster and faster until he was at the speed to give Orihime pleasure like no tomorrow.

Orihime was feeling happy and excited, she was being as one with Ichigo and couldn't be happier as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.

Ichigo continued to go faster and faster as he and Orihime are having sex and both were enjoying it and they kept going for a while until they were reaching the end of it.

Ichigo was as the speed where both of them were enjoying each other, but they're reaching their limit.

"Orihime I'm about to hit the climax." Said Ichigo panting.

"Me too Ichigo, release it all inside me at once." Said Orihime.

Soon they went faster and faster until they came, Ichigo rear his head and let out a howl as he was letting out his essences inside of Orihime.

They stay connected for a few more minutes until Ichigo pull out of Orihime and roll to her side.

Both of them felt very tensed and relaxed but great, Orihime was still feeling sensitive climbed to Ichigo and gave him a small kiss on the lips and returned to her side of the bed to recharge.

Ichigo was still hard and had a couple of rounds left in him for more action.

He looked over to Rukia and Riruka who were waiting their turn with Ichigo.

Seeing they were shaking with anticipation, he crawled over to them on the futon and beckoned for Rukia to come to him and she did.

This time however, Ichigo was on his back with Rukia on top as she was above his cock, she then lower herself onto him and then slid his cock into her and let it reach gate and pierced it and reached her sweet spot.

Rukia was in total bliss as she became one with Ichigo, she never felt so much pleasure in her life, now that her heart was healed and can express love she vowed to never leave his side and started to move up and down on his rod.

Riruka was shaking as she waited her turn and watched the lovers doing it, she moved her hand to her womanhood and played with it to simulate herself as she wait, but her train of thought was halted when Ichigo asked her to come over to him.

She did and she lay beside him as he pounded Rukia and used his right hand to hold and support her.

He used his left to gesture Riruka to come closer to his face and she was above him, then on instinct she leaned in and kissed him on the lips and he kissed back and she played herself.

After 2 hours passed Rukia was about at her limit and starting to feel the pressure building up.

"Ichigo I'm about to come." She said.

"Me too Rukia let's come together." Said Ichigo with lips snagged with Riruka's.

They soon move faster and faster and then they came hard.

Rukia felt herself filled with Ichigo's juices and waited for the sensation to stop, then she got up and walked wobbly to Orihime and lay next to her.

Now Riruka got her chance she went to Ichigo's rod and grabbed it and guide it into her until it was fully inside of her and she had her cherry popped.

She waited to adjust to his cock and began moving with Ichigo following after.

Ichigo was now at full strength as he and Riruka move as one, Riruka moved on his cock as she arched her back standing on all fours with Ichigo holding onto her waist.

Then they changed spots as she got on all fours and he pound her behind doing it doggy style.

Then on the sides with Ichigo using his left to hold Riruka's leg and using his right to grab her breast as he drills her.

Then back to missionary with Ichigo on top and on Riruka with arms on his back and used her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out.

"I'm almost at my limit Ichigo." She said in between breaths.

Ichigo nodded and started to accelerate and then they came very hard.

Riruka let a loud moan as Ichigo came inside her and they stay as one for a couple of minutes before they had to separate as they need to catch their breaths.

Riruka went to join the girls on the bed to recharge as Ichigo got up to stretch.

"Hold on girls there's something I need to give you." He said.

The three were surprised, they never thought Ichigo being the one to give gifts and watched as he walked to his desk and picked 3 gift boxes and gave one to each girl and told them to open it.

They did and what they opened surprised them, Rukia got a snow flake shaped locket with blue chains, Orihime got a shun-shun rikka flower shaped one with red chains and Riruka got a heart shaped one with green chains.

The girls were touched by his gifts and he told them there was one more gift and open the lockets and see.

The girls did that and sawed there was writing in there.

For Rukia's it said "To my 3 lovely girls."

In Orihime's it said "I give you three something special."

And in Riruka's it said "Something that is a treasure."

Ichigo told them to turn the lockets on their back and placed it side by side.

They did and saw the kanji symbol for heart.

On the backs it said "My heart, love, Ichigo."

The girls were about to break in tears as they saw the message and Ichigo went to put the lockets around their necks.

"So girls what do you think of it?" asked Ichigo.

The girls were shaking with so much love they tackled Ichigo to the bed and starting to kiss him like crazy.

They kept doing that until Ichigo needed air and they pulled back and Ichigo was covered with white, red and magenta lipstick marks all over his face.

"Damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" he said with a surprise face.

The girls giggled as his reaction as they went to cuddle with him, they bring the blanket over them as Rukia lay on his right, Orihime on his left and Riruka on the middle on his chest.

"Happy valentine's day girls." Whispered Ichigo.

"Happy valentine's day Ichigo." They whispered back not before giving him one last kiss before all 4 drifted to sleep with a smile on their faces as they dream.

" **Good job, king. Said Shiro.** "

Unknown to the 4 lovers was a fly that acted like a video camera that recorded all the events took place.

At a familiar building, three women watch the entire thing and they were hot in the regions and they were in lust like state.

"Damn that boy was a stud." Said the 1st woman.

"Yeah, to have sex with 3 girls at once is outstading." Said the 2nd one.

"Also he was patient with them as they were adjusting to his rod." Finished the 3rd one.

"If we only can get in their love nest." They sighed.

They wonder how until the 1st woman got a light bulb in her head.

"I have an idea." she said and whisper the plan to the others and they agreed.

So they put their plan into action tomorrow.

To be continued

Well here it is the lemon.

Sorry for the delay I had other things to take care of.

So if you catch the last bit that means there is one more ch left.

So be patient as I get started on it.

But I'll u guess who are the 2 women in the other trio. One of them is Rangiku and the other 2 you have to guess.

So r and r no flames!

Also in 2 wks there is a new story I'll be bringing it in soon.

So until next time

This is darkboy18 singing out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone how's it going?**

 **This is the 6** **th** **chapter.**

 **Bleach is owned by and not me.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 6 the surprise of nothing like any other**

It has been a twisty weekend since Ichigo and the girls reveal their feelings to each other and had the greatest sex ever and they agreed to love each other and to share Ichigo and they drifted off to sleep unaware of a fly cam on the wall, that relayed the video to 3 women who were watching it and now they want to join in on the fun and began to making their own plans.

Soon Monday came and Isshin and the girls came home, he then went upstairs to see if Ichigo was still sleeping and was going to open his room's door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his son.

"What do you think you're doing dad?" said Ichigo very annoyed.

Isshin tried to say something but his son beat him to the punch.

"I'm going to say this once, do not go to my room right now and not a word to this to anyone, if u fib, you going to be punished like nothing else and I'll get Kenpachi to help me and I'll get rid of that poster of mom in the kitchen, understand?" Isshin went white as a ghost, but nodded and went back down stairs to help the girls bring their stuff in.

Ichigo smirked to himself and went to his room to put on some clothes, he got up early to shower and was coming back with his pants on when he saw his dad trying to go to his room. So he intervene and he send him back down, his girlfriends were sleeping and didn't want his dad to wake them, he looked at their sleeping faces and smiled, soon he was fully dressed and went over to them to wake them up, he shook Rukia gently and she didn't want to move, he smirked and went to her ear and whispered "if u get up right now I'll get you a brand new chappy toy."

That was all she needed to as she sped out of the room into the shower and washed up and got dressed and was still shaking with excitement, the other two woke up and saw that Ichigo and Rukia were dressed, Riruka then asked "Why is Rukia shaking like she's going to explode?"

Ichigo responded with "don't ask." And she accepted it.

Riruka then got out a doll box that's used for her powers and told Ichigo that she and Orihime are going to be washed up in there and told him no peeking and he nodded and told them to meet at the toy store and they nodded and shrunk themselves to the box to wash up.

Ichigo and Rukia snuck out the window and headed for the store, when they got there Ichigo kept his word and got Rukia a golden limited edition Chappy with a sliver heart on it, she was so happy that she tackled him to the ground and kissed him and that left a surprised look on his face.

After he paid for the toy they left and walked around town and stopped at a vendor to get some hot dogs, soon they ran into Orihime and Riruka who were dressed and wonders what to do?

Rukia suggested a movie and everyone agreed and let Ichigo choose between Superman vs Batman or Deadpool and it was a tough one until a certain someone decided to break the 4th wall.

" **Hey! Hey narrator!" said a voice.**

" **Who me?" said myself.**

" **Yeah I'm talking to you, so I'm going to tell you this once, Ichigo picks the 2** **nd** **choice or I'll come over to your place and—"**

" **Ok, ok come down Wade honestly go bother the X-men and I'll get you tacos and beer and the changas."**

" **Umm, ok later dude!" and he teleported away.**

" **Sorry about that folks, idk how Deadpool get in here but some tacos and chimichangas and booze will keep him happy, and now back to the story.**

Ichigo picked Deadpool, because Rukia hasn't seen it yet and the 4 of them went to a movie tavern and get the tickets and went in, order their food and watch the movie and eat.

After the movie, they wander around town and talked about the movie and even the extra scenes they saw at the end.

 **5 hours later…**

The sun was setting and things were settling down and it was getting late so they decided to head home and meet up after school tomorrow and they part, but not before they had one last kiss and left.

The next day Ichigo and his secret girlfriends were heading for school, since yesterday they agreed to keep their relationships a secret for now, because it might cause problems with their friends and will tell them later.

At school the usual routine begins, Ichigo walks to his class and Keigo tries to do his charging latch move and Ichigo hits him with his bag in the face to stop him and continued on while Keigo is on the floor twitching, as soon Ichigo walked in he walked to where his friends were.

Chad and Uryu were telling the others about their trips and what they did and all, but kept about their night time activities to themselves and only tell Ichigo, and asked him to meet them on the roof 5 mins before the girls showed up, they need to ask him something.

Soon came in and everyone was seated.

"Ok class I have some news, I'll be gone for the next few days for a family emergency and won't be here, so I'll be leaving the class to your sub and also we have 2 new students coming to join us." She said.

Everyone was surprised by that and wonder who it could be?

"You can come in now." Said .

The door opened and 3 people came in stood in front of the class and they were girls that Ichigo and his friends knew.

One was dark-skinned, has long purple hair tie in a ponytail and has golden eyes and wearing white shoes, black pants and an orange jacket. The second has strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and wearing the girl's school uniform with the top half unbuttoned showing off her cleavage making some of the guys going nuts and the last girl had hazel eyes, turquoise hair and has a crimson line across her face and a scar going down from her forehead to her nose and wearing the school uniform.

"Well here they are, I'll leave them to your hands Ms. Shihōin." Said and she left the building.

Yoruichi introduce herself along with Rangiku and Nel and began class, Rangiku and Nel found some seats next to Ichigo and sat next to him and Ichigo was trying to not look at their chests which Rangiku took advantage of and that made Ichigo's secret girlfriends red with anger.

After class Ichigo met with Uryu and Chad on the roof to hear about their trip before the girls come up.

Uryu and Chad told Ichigo that during on their trip they had slept with the girl's they love and needed to talk to a guy they know without anyone else knowing.

Ichigo was Surprised by that and told them he was glad for them and he told them about his valentine's weekend and they were in shocked, but they promised to keep on the dl until the time is right and they never tattletale on each other.

Soon the girls came in and they had lunch together talking about things for the rest of the day.

Soon the day went by and everyone headed home, Ichigo is going to stay at Orihime's for a study group with Rukia and Riruka, unknown to them they were watched by 3 pair of eyes that belong to Yoruichi, Rangiku and Nel and they silently followed them to make their move.

But up in the sky not noticed by anyone was a red bird with green eyes that acted like lens was watching the whole thing unfolded and was flying back to it's owner and soon came across to a tall building where it's owner was and landed on her finger, she brought it closer to her and the bird using it chirps told her everything and secretive smile appeared on her face.

"Well then this is going to be interesting." She said as she vanished to make her move as well.

 **Meanwhile…**

Keigo was running around in the school yard with comical tears in his eyes shouting "Why has everyone abandon me?"

To be continued

 **Well looks like there's one ch left.**

 **The other two girls had been revealed, but who's the 4** **th** **woman?**

 **That'll be shown in the last ch and while I work on it, you have to guess who.**

 **I forgot to mention that Nemu is with Uryu and Chad has Isane.**

 **But the last ch is coming soon.**

 **So to pass the time there will be a one shot game story coming up.**

 **You have to guess is it A) Mario or B) legend of Zelda**

 **Post your guess and choice in your rev. and I'll tally them up.**

 **So r and r no flames.**

 **Until next time**

 **This is Darkboy18 logging out.**

Bleach is owned by Kubo.

Deadpool is owned by MARVEL.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys how's it going?

So after some time is passed here's part 1 of the last ch of love presents.

Also keep an eye out for any surprises in this ch.

So on with the show.

Bleach is owned by kubo and not me.

 **Chapter 7: the love finale pt1.**

After school ended, Ichigo and his girlfriends are making their way to Orihime's to study for the night, unknown to them they were followed by Rangiku and the others in order to join their love nest and they followed them from the shadows and not to be seen.

At Orihime's apt they got their project done and decided to kick back and chill.

They decided to watch some scary movies, Ichigo went to get the movies and drinks and Riruka and the girls order pizza and wings and desserts from Pizza hut.

After he got the movies and drinks, Ichigo was heading back when he picked some spiritual pressures and coming from where his gf's were and recognized them, an idea had formed in his head and went over to Kisuke's to get some sake and a device for a little surprise for certain people and he agreed.

After he left kisuke's, Ichigo returned to the girls and started the movies watching the Friday the 13th series.

As they were watching the 4th film they ate their food and drink the sodas, the girls got closer to Ichigo and started to make out with him and he returned the favor, first he make out with Rukia then Orihime and then Riruka and was going to go deeper when heard something.

There was some faint noises coming from the roof and the girls got nervous and clung on to Ichigo for protection.

Ichigo then smirked and said don't worry girls, I have an idea who it is on the roof, he took the device out, that was shaped like a gold remote and pressed a button and a trap door opened on the roof and the intruders fell down and landed in the living room.

"Well,well looked at what the cat dropped in?" chuckled Ichigo and his gf's giggled at the joke.

"Not funny Ichigo." Yoruichi groaned.

"So what are you and your trio are doing here ease dropping?" he asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

Yoruichi went red in the face and turned away from him and the others.

Ichigo knows she won't crack, but he does know someone would be tempted to spill the answers.

"Hey Rangiku, I'll give u this bottle of sake, if you tell me what you know." Said Ichigo holding the bottle.

Ichigo learned from Renji that Rangiku has a weakness for sake and she goes nuts if she gets one swig of it, she spills the beans.

Then a streak of strawberry blonde snatched the bottle from Ichigo and began to guzzle the booze down.

"Rangiku!" shouted Yoruichi in annoyance.

"What? I can't help it when someone offers free sake." She said while holding her bottle.

Yoruichi sighed, she knows better than to argue with Rangiku when it came to sake.

After finishing the last drop of sake, Rangiku was feeling good and told Ichigo that she along with Yoruichi and Nel had been in love with him for a long time ever since they first met and want to be with him.

Rangiku then said that before she loved Ichigo, she was in love with Gin ever since they knew each other long ago before he went to the enemy side and her heart was shattered, until Ichigo came to the soul society's aid time and time again and that gave her hope to love someone again and when she looked at Ichigo, she teased him for fun but also the feelings of him grew more. Then during the winter war when Aizen invade Karakura to make the royal key, Ichigo came back from Huceo Mundo to stop Aizen and he risked everything to beat him even if means losing his powers. She was impressed with the way he fights and protects the ones care, even if he got cut up a lot he won't stop until the enemy is defeated. After Aizen was imprisoned, she had a lot on her mind, after Gin was killed by Aizen for his double-crossing, she felt her world broke into many pieces, but deep in her heart she knew that Gin was on a path that he didn't want her to go and he knew he wanted her to be happy and be with the one that she loved and that was Ichigo. After the fullbringer fight she was glad that Ichigo regain his powers and became a soul reaper once more and decided that she wants to be with him, even if she have to share him with other girls.

Then she got up and went over to Ichigo sat next to him and grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss that surprised everyone and she put some tenderness and passion into it and Ichigo returned the kiss, after they part ways she laid her head on his shoulder to be close to him.

The next one up was Nel and she began to speak "Ichigo ever since we met in Huceo Mundo when I was in my child form, I've never felt so much joy in my life, ever since I was kicked out of the espada by Nnoitra's dirty tricks, me and along with my friends felt alone until you came when you and your friends were trying to rescue Orihime and allow us to join your group I never felt more safe around someone, after you beat Grimmjow and Ulquiorra I was happy you survived the clashes and after the war I felt something I never thought of, it was love and I was in love with you Ichigo and I wanted to be at your side as an ally and a lover to you and thanks to this bracelet I got from Kisuke I can become my true form when I want and fight alongside with you.

Then she went to Ichigo and kissed him and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug that make groan in pain and the girls managed to pry her off of him so he can breathe, Nel said she was sorry and that'll be a while for her to control her strength making everyone sweat dropped.

With that aside it was Yoruichi's turn to tell her reasons for loving Ichigo, she took a deep breath and spoke: "Ichigo when I first met you when I was in cat form I was a bit skeptical of your abilities to fight when we went to the soul society to rescue Rukia, but you managed to Surprised me when, you defeated Jidanbō, Ikkaku, Renji, Kenpachi Byakuya and many others, even defeating Aizen and Kugo, I've have to admit you surprised me and even managed to hold your own even while injured and during your bankai training you managed to achieve it in 3 days and managed to survive everything the enemies throw at you and while get serious in the battles, you never stopped thinking of your friend's safety and conviction never wavier and when you fight, you remind me of myself when I was younger and that's a little scary.

But when you're not fighting you show compassion and kindness and respect even to your enemies, with all of that you managed to steal my heart with your kind and fighting spirit and I've decided to spend my life with you I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

Then she crawled over and pressed her lips on Ichigo's and pushed her tongue in him and he returned the favor making the others puffed up their cheeks in annoyance and pulled back for air.

"Well Ichigo do want us in your love nest?" asked Rangiku with a teasing tone.

"Well do you?" said Nel pushing on her breasts with arms.

"Come on Ichigo, you know you want to." Teased Yoruichi.

Ichigo was sweating bullets and didn't have the answer so he dragged his gf's outside to talk about their decision.

"What are we going to do?" said Rukia.

"I don't know, but they seem to be honest with their feelings." Said Orihime.

"I have no problem with adding more girls." Put in Riruka.

"What's your answer Ichigo?" they said.

Ichigo wasn't sure on one hand, adding more girls to his harem would mean more people to share the love and on the other one telling them no would result in major ass kicking and don't want that, so he made his choice.

He asked the girls to come closer and whispered his answer to their ears and they nodded and went back to the other girls who were waiting their answers.

Ichigo then said that he and his gf's agreed to let them join their harem on the condition that they never take their love for granted and agreed to love everyone equally and they agreed and jumped on Ichigo and make-out with him.

"Well this is going to be a long night, I wonder who else would like to join?" he thought as was getting kissed by 6 girls.

True to his words, above the apt. a door opened in the sky and it moved aside and a second door opened revealing a woman stepping out of the light and stood above the place after the doors closed behind her.

"Can't wait to join in on the fun." She said with an evil-nice voice as headed down below to the apts.

Suddenly the door appeared again and behind came a silhouette that silently followed the first person down below.

To be continued.

Sorry about splitting this in 2 but it couldn't be helped.

So the next one will be the last one with lemons.

And the two mystery women will be revealed.

So I've decided to give you some clues about them.

The first one has authority of a squad and has a face that's sweet but can be scary.

The second one is timid a little and knows how to hide her presence.

So place your answers in the revs and the last ch will have the answers.

So until then r and r.

No flames.

See ya soon.

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys how's it going?

Here is part 2 of the love finale.

There will be lemons so be warned.

Also I like to give a shout out to whackybiscuit for guessing the clues I left out last ch.

So I hope you enjoy.

Bleach is not owned by me it's Tite Kubo's.

 **Chapter 8 the love finale pt2.**

After letting Rangiku, Yoruichi and Nel join in the harem they tackled Ichigo with the others and deliver a barrage of kisses on him and they did that for 20 mins.

After that they pulled back and Ichigo went on the couch to catch his breath and regain his composure, he looked at the girls to see which one wants to have a round with him first?

He then picked Orihime to come over and she happily went to him and got on his lap and started to make out, as they were kissing Ichigo did a come here gesture to get Rangiku come over to them and she did and joined in a 3-way kiss with Ichigo and Orihime.

Then things started to heat up as Rangiku started unbuttoned her shirt and then tossed it to the floor, revealing her breasts to everyone, then she went to Orihime and took her shirt off revealing a black lacy bra underneath surprising everyone. Orihime went red in the face with embarrassment and buried in Ichigo's chest to avoid being teased more by Rangiku.

"My, my, my, Orihime never pegged you to be a naughty little minx." Chuckled Rangiku.

Orihime went more red in the face and buried her face in the crook of Ichigo's neck, Ichigo then run his through Orihime's hair to sooth her and shot a playful glare at Rangiku.

Ichigo decided to play along, he then gently moved Orihime to the couch and told her to watch what happens next.

He then stood up and tooked his shirt off and tossed it to the couch where Orihime caught it and hold it close as he walked closer to Rangiku and took out the remote and press a couple of buttons in a sequence and suddenly the room started to change, everything was moving and changing and the stuff was moving and put away for storage and finally it stopped.

The living room was like a grand bedroom with a bed that's big enough to have 12 people in it and everyone was gawking at the sight.

"What just happened?" asked Rukia.

"He-he-he, welcome to the lover's den." Said Ichigo.

"What do you mean by the lover's den?" asked Rangiku.

Ichigo then explained that the lover's den is a pocket dimension that can be only accessed by the remote it be anything the user wants it to be, plus there's extra room so everyone can join in.

Then Ichigo handed the remote to Rukia and asked her to be careful with it, she nodded and received the remote and then asked Rangiku to get naked and lay on the bed, she did and Ichigo removed his pants and boxers, showing all of his naked glory to the girls who were excited and had a huge blush on them when they saw his huge cock and had their own fantasies with Ichigo screwing them.

Rangiku was really excited now and wants that rod in her and she wants it now.

"Oh Ichigo would you come over here?" she said with giddy.

Ichigo climbed into bed and crawled over to Rangiku and lay beside her.

"Yes Rangiku?" he asked.

"Think you can handle me?" she teased.

"Is that a challenge?" he teased back.

Rangiku then rolled over to Ichigo and got on top of him.

"Are u ready Rangiku?" asked Ichigo.

"Let's do it." Said Rangiku.

(LEMON ALERT!)

Rangiku then guided Ichigo's cock into her pussy and slid it in her, it kept going inside her until it reach her sweet spot.

"Oh god! That reach my spot!" shouted Rangiku as she arched her back from the sensation that's coursing through her.

Ichigo then placed his hands on Rangiku's hips and started to move her up and down.

Rangiku felt the movement in her and started to move in sync with Ichigo's movement.

She felt his cock going in and out of her as he thrusted in her and hold her waist.

"Oh god Ichigo! How are you this good?" she shouted.

"I'm just am." He replied.

As they continued, they went faster and faster until they changed positions and now having sex on their sides with Ichigo holding Rangiku's leg as he thrust her as she laid on her side.

Sweat poured from them as they had sex and continued, after a few minutes passed they changed spots and now doing missionary, Ichigo was on top as he continued thrusting, Rangiku was on the bottom feeling happy and excited and wrapped her arms on Ichigo's back to pull him closer to her and wrap her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out.

After a while they were reaching their limit.

"Oh god I'm about to come Ichigo." Said Rangiku.

"So am I." Said Ichigo.

They went faster and faster until they came and within that moment Ichigo bit on Rangiku's neck it sends her over the edge with 1000 volts of electricity through her.

After staying as one for a few moments longer, they separated and Ichigo pulled out of Rangiku and relaxed as he was catching his breath.  
Rangiku was doing the same thing, then she placed her hand on her neck where Ichigo bit her and saw the mark was changing into a symbol that looked like Ichigo combat pass, it means that Rangiku was taken and no one else can have her.

"Wow didn't expect you to be the type of marking girls Ichigo." Rangiku said with a little chuckle.

Rangiku then went over to a chair and sit for a rest after riding Ichigo, the others were surprised, they never saw Ichigo did that before and they want him to mark them too.

"Alright who's next to go?" said Ichigo.

The next one up is Nel who already ditched her clothes and went to join Ichigo in bed.

Ichigo took a real good look at Nel, she was a woman of her own her long turquoise hair was untamed but was filled with sense of control, she was tough yet gentle, only to get tough when defending herself from her enemies, and has a playful side as well, she cares for friends but she can get a bit clingy, but you can count on her to back you up in tough fights.

"So how you want to do this Nel?" Asked Ichigo with a slight tease.

"I want you to fuck me good Ichigo, I'm already wet from watching you and Rangiku going at it, so there's no need for foreplay and I want it now." She said.

Ichigo then crawled over to Nel who was on all 4's and line his cock to her pussy and push it in.

A bit of blood trickle out of Nel, but she didn't mind that now that she is one with Ichigo.

Ichigo placed his hands on her ass and started to move and things got wild.

The bed shook as Ichigo screwed Nel hard making it rocked and enjoying it.

Nel is enjoying herself as well, having Ichigo inside her, making her feel like jelly.

The others were grinning as they watched Ichigo and Nel go at it, they were amazed how Ichigo was going at it and when their turn comes around they're be in pure bliss.

After a few minutes passed, Ichigo pulled out of Nel, and have her on her side and reentered her as they fucked sideways, he hold her leg and the fun starts again.

Nel felt a new found pleasure as they do it sideways and enjoyed it.

Soon they were reaching the endpoint of the fun.

"Nel I'm about at my limit." Said Ichigo.

"So am I." Nel replied.

Ichigo then increased his speed and thrusts and released it inside.

Nel came as well as she felt Ichigo's came inside her and after a few moments Ichigo pulled out and sat on the bed with his cock still hard as ever.

Rukia then took out her soul pager and check the time and saw that the time here is wacky.

"Hey Ichigo why is the time here slower here than in the real world?" she asked.

" **I think I can explain." Said a voice.**

All of them looked around to see where the voice is coming from, then up above a swirl of wind and out of came a head that looked like Optimus prime.

"Who are you?" asked Rukia.

" **I'm the guardian of this dimension, you can call me Shadic." The voice said.**

"But why are you here?" asked Ichigo.

" **To answer your question." Replied Shadic.**

" **You see in the lover's den, time here is different from the one you know, one minute out there is equal to 1hr here, and judging the way you guys went at it, it's been about 30hrs since you came here." Said Shadic.**

Everyone listened to Shadic's words and they were surprised, suddenly they heard a beeping noise.

" **Crap. Sorry guys I got to go, I got some annoying enemies to vaporize, so I'm off and oh one last don't press the big red button on the remote." Warned Shadic.**

"Why?" everyone asked.

" **Trust me you don't wanna know." Said Shadic as the clouds swirled around and then vanished.**

"Okay that was weird." Said everyone.

After that awkward moment passed, Ichigo was ready for another round and this time he wants to spice it up, so he asked Rukia and Riruka if they're up for a 3some witch they said yes.

Ichigo laid on his back and had the two girls come to him, Riruka was next to ride him so she gets the cock and Rukia went to sit on his face so he can eat her pussy out while she waits for her turn.

Riruka slid the cock in her womanhood and felt it going in her and was hit with pleasure, Rukia felt Ichigo's tongue licking her womanhood and was going insane with it.

"Oh god! Ichigo you're a beast aren't you? Mmmh!" Rukia moaned out.

"He is one Rukia! And a great lover as well." Said Riruka while panting.

They continued the love making for a while and the girls even kissed each other while they were being screwed and hold each other's hands to keep them balanced.

Soon they were reaching their limit and after picking up speed, all three of them came.

Riruka was spent and went over to Nel and Rangiku to recharge, while Rukia had her turn with Ichigo.

Rukia was on all 4's and want it to be doggy style and Ichigo agreed to it but had one idea to mix it up.

He asked Rukia to close her eyes and wait for it, he placed his cock at her ass and slowly pushed it in her asshole.

Rukia felt some pain and it grew and then a lot as she felt a huge cock in her ass.

"Damn Ichigo! Warn me when you want to do anal." Said Rukia in pain.

"Sorry Rukia I wanted to do something different, did I surprise you?" he said.

"You did, but warn me when you going to do that." She said.

Rukia waited as her ass was unwinding from Ichigo cock in it and the pain subsided and then told Ichigo to move.

Ichigo then moved slowly in Rukia's ass to start off and then move a little faster and kept doing that until he was moving at a good speed as he fucked Rukia in the ass.

"Oh god, oh god! Keep doing that Ichigo! Keep fucking me!" Rukia screamed as she had her tongue out in ecstasy.

Ichigo keep going and going for a while and was enjoying it, the others were surprised to see Ichigo screwing someone in the ass and had thoughts of him doing that to them.

Soon the fun was coming to an end as the two lovers were reaching their limits, Ichigo could go on, but Rukia was almost done.

"I'm about to cum Rukia." Said Ichigo.

"Me too Ichigo just release inside me." Replied Rukia.

They soon hit the climax and they came, Ichigo release a huge load inside of Rukia's ass and stay connected for a bit longer until he pulled out and lay on the bed.

Rukia felt like jelly and slowly crawled off the bed as she felt very wobbly from the sex she got from Ichigo.

Yoruichi was grinning from ear to ear and now her turn has come, but Ichigo said he need a bit of rest to recharge and then she'll have her turn.

Yoruichi pouted, but agreed as Ichigo went to the restroomto wash up to stretch his legs.

After cleaning himself, Ichigo went back to the others when they felt a strange pressure outside the den's dimension walls.

"I wonder who it could be?" asked Orihime.

Orihime pressed a button on the remote and a door appeared, she went to the door and opened it revealing the person behind it.

It was captain Unohana who is wearing a light blue dress with some palm trees designs and some high heels.

"Ms. Unohana what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

She giggled and said "Well I came here to join your love nest."

"What did you say?" everyone shouted out loud at her response.

While everyone was reeling from that, another person quietly snuck in Orihime's place and what nobody knew a door appeared in the sky, it opened revealing a shadowy person inside and whispered "Here I come lady Yoruichi." And she descended down below where the others were.

To be continued

Well here's ch 8 guys sorry it took so long but I got it done.

So here's some news there's 2 more chs left and I got another one-shot on the way.

So another person appeared so you have to guess who is the 9th woman coming to join?

The clue is this she only say "lady Yoruichi." Throughout the series and anyone that gets it right will get a shout out in the next ch.

So ch 9 will be up soon, so take care and watch out for the next one.

So R and R no flames.

Take care if you excuse me I got some monsters to take care with the X-men.

This is darkboy18 teleporting out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guy's it's been a while.

Sorry for the delay, but I had some writer block and was not feeling well, but I'm getting better slowly.

So here's part 3 of the love finale.

Also I like to give a shout to whackybiscuit and ssjRandy for guessing the clue I left in the last ch.

I hope you enjoy

I don't own bleach

 **Chapter9: the love finale part 3**

Ichigo was living every guy's dream to have hot girlfriends and have a harem as well if his dad found out he'll have a heart attack and be out of commission for a while and stop bugging Ichigo to wake up and greeting him when he comes home.

But like most people he was in shock, because Unohana of squad 4 showed up out of the blue and asked to join in the harem and Ichigo did the only thing in that type of situation.

He fainted.

 **A few minutes later…**

Ichigo slowly regained consciousness and saw that he was in bed with his lovers and sawed that Unohana was standing at the edge with a concern look.

"What happened?" asked Ichigo.

"You passed out Ichigo." Said Orihime.

"I did?" he said and she nodded.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"For 2 hrs." Said Rukia.

Ichigo then felt his head throbbed as his mind fast forward to the point he fainted, he remember that Unohana appeared and asked him and his gf's if she can join their harem and that was too much for his mind to process.

"Sorry I made all of you worry." Said Ichigo to the girls.

With that out of the way, Ichigo sat up on the bed and regain his posture and then looked at Unohana.

"So Unohana, you want to join our harem? The question is why?" asked Ichigo.

Unohana took a deep breath and then explained why.

She told them that she watched Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia and Riruka from a fly cam that Rangiku and the others watched and asked Nemu for a link up to her room so she can watch it in private. After watching it she then said that ever since Ichigo saved Rukia from being executed, she saw that he was different from the others, he was headstrong, stubborn, and hot tempered, but also caring for others and show compassion to his friends and even show respect to some of his foes, also he even took on the bounts and defeat their leader and even defy the head captain to head towards Hueco Mundo to save Orihime from Aizen and defeat some of his strong warriors, before defeating Aizen himself. She saw that he would risk everything including his soul to protect those he care about even if he lost his powers and that awoke something inside her, she found that she grown to care for him and when no one's around a small blush appear on her cheeks and started to developed feelings for Ichigo and every time he fights the enemies the feelings grew stronger slowly and it reach a point for to realize that she wants to be with him and doesn't care if she have to share him with the other girls, but if it means to be with him then she can risk it.

After she was finished everyone was in awe and don't know what to say, then Ichigo got off the bed and walked over to Unohana.

"So you really want to join the harem?" he asked with a stern voice and she nodded.

"That means you have to be equal with the others right?" he continued and she kept on nodding.

After a little brainstorming Ichigo made his decision.

"You can join." He said at last.

Unohana was happy that she can be in the group and Ichigo went to seal the deal by capturing Unohana's lips in a kiss.

Unohana felt her legs were like jelly from the kiss and wanted more.

Ichigo then pulled back and moved to her neck witch he bit her, Unohana let out a loud moan as he did that and felt like she was going to melt and felt Ichigo pulled back again and she felt some of his power when she saw that Ichigo marked her with a symbol that look like Ichigo's combat pass and then he went to do the same thing with the others first Orihime then Riruka, Rukia, Nel and then Yoruichi, all of them have his mark now and it made sure they were his girls and no-one can have them and all of them feel good about that.

Ichigo then decided to let Unohana have her turn after all she did came all the way to join and he was back fully charged to please his girls.

Then he grabbed the remote and pressed 3 buttons and a draw appeared revealing some naughty toys.

Ichigo then told the girls they use the toys to play with each other as they wait turn.

Yoruichi who was grinning, got naked and put on a strap on and went to Rangiku.

Ichigo knows that she was going to go crazy, but he loves that part of her and turned his attention to Unohana.

He discard his pants and boxers and pressed his lips on her and they make out again.

He guide Unohana to the couch and help her get nude as well.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Orihime and Riruka making out and doing some tongue action and that turned him on.

He helped Unohana get her shoes off, then her dress that hid a big light blue bra that hold her rack and panties as well, then he slid the panties off and threw it to the floor.

Ichigo then massage her womanhood and her clit, making her wet.

Unohana was panting and was moaning from his touch and wanted more, so she bend down and began sucking his cock and deep throat it as well.

Ichigo let out a moan as Unohana sucked him off and is going faster and faster until she stopped and release his cock and got up and stood above him with a wet pussy hungering for his cock.

"Are you ready Unohana?" he asked.

"Is that a question you have to ask?" she said.

He smirked at that.

Unohana then guided his cock to her pussy and insert in slowly as she sit on his lap until it was in, she threw her head back as it went deep inside her and reach her g-spot.

"Oh god Ichigo! It feels good!" she shouted.

"Now the real fun begins." He smirked and started to move.

Unohana moved up and down as she moved her body to Ichigo's movement.

Ichigo was seeing Unohana's breasts moving as well and went to grabbed them and give them a squeeze that made her squeaked in the process and then massage them.

Wanted to feel more of them, he unhooked her bra and throw it to the floor and put his face in them.

Unohana was surprised by Ichigo's bold move but she smiled and wrap her arms around his head to pull him close as they went faster with their movement.

Ichigo use one of his hands to hold Unohana, while he use his other hand to spank her ass to increase the pleasure.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, keep hitting my ass Ichigo!" she said with each spank.

Ichigo kept spanking her as they screw each other, soon he step it up a notch by holding her ass as he stood up fucking her while she hold his neck, this made sex even more enjoyable and fun, but all things must end and both of them were reaching their limit.

"Unohana, I think I'm at my limit, I'm gonna come." Said Ichigo.

"THEN Release IT ALL INSIDE ME!" She shouted.

Soon they went faster and faster until they came.

Ichigo let out a loud howl as he comes in Unohana who moaned loudly as well.

Ichigo thrust her a few more times and then laid back on the couch with Unohana falling on him and catching their breaths.

"Wow that was intense Ichigo." Said Unohana.

"Not bad yourself Restu." Ichigo said.

Unohana chuckled cutely as Ichigo called her by her first name and laid her head on his chest and sighed comfortably.

Ichigo enjoyed it and rest for a few minutes as well, but he picked up some strange spirit energy and felt a bit tense, so he got the remote and pressed 2 blue, 1 yellow and 1 green buttons to deal with the sneaky intruders.

 **A few moments later…**

Ichigo and the others heard someone yelling and hitting on something and then they looked up to see 2 cages coming from the ceiling and coming towards them and then stopped and went wide eyed to see who was in the cages.

Lt. of squad 5 Momo Hinamori and Captain of squad 2 Soi-fon who was ticked off of being trapped in a cage.

"Well, well never thought to see a plum and a bee caught in a cage." Chuckled Yoruchi as she was heading to Ichigo to have her turn.

"So what are you two doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"To get lady Yoruichi away from u." Soi-fon said crossly.

"Why is that little Soi-fon?" asked Yoruichi cutely.

"Because he shouldn't have you." She said.

"Why? Maybe you're jealous." Yoruichi teased as she took the strap-on off.

"I am not!" Soi-fon protested while her cheeks were turning red.

"Are too." Yoruchi said in a singsong voice.

"Am not." Said Soi-fon.

The two went back and forth with am not and are too, until Yoruichi had an idea.

"Well then how about you see how Ichigo make you feel with me." Said Yoruichi as she put the strap-on back on.

Then she whispered to Ichigo about an idea she had and agreed to it.

Ichigo picked up the remote and pressed 4 buttons (2 blue, 1 red and 1 green.) and suddenly Soi-fon's cage started to spin fast until it was like a twister and then it slow down and stopped revealing a naked Soi-fon and the door opened.

Yoruichi then quickly moved and grabbed Soi-fon and brought her out with a collar on her to show that she's Ichigo's and Yoruchi's plaything.

"Now are you going to what your master and mistress say?" Yoruichi said.

"Yes mistress." Soi-fon said while trembling.

"Good now you must get Ichigo hard." Said Yoruichi.

"WHAT?!" said Soi-fon.

"Are you questioning your mistress?" Yoruichi said with slight anger.

"No mistress Yoruichi." Said Soi-fon whimpering.

"Good now continued." Said Yoruichi.

Soi-fon looked at Ichigo's cock and saw how big it was, at first she wanted to not do this, but not want to incur her lady's wrath she went to stroke it with her fingers, she started a bit fast that made Ichigo grunt a little but she found the right tempo and stick with it. Next she went to swallow his rod but only half as to not to trigger her gag-reflex and went at a steady pace and in turn made Ichigo moan.

After a few minutes pass, Ichigo was going to come and told Soi-fon to stop witch she did. He then told her to get up and put his cock in her and Yoruichi's will take her ass, Soi-fon thought about objecting but concede as to not anger her mistress and did what she was told.

So she slid his cock in her pussy and slowly descend onto Ichigo and felt it going in her and then popped her cherry, she waited for the pain to stop and it did and then Yoruichi grabbed her ass pushed the dildo in her asshole making Soi-fon screamed in pleasure and pain.

Momo was feeling a little scared and didn't know what to do, Unohana went over and told her it's alright, she got nothing to worry about when her turn comes.

Ichigo and Yoruichi then started to move with Soi-fon, they went slowly at first, so that Soi-fon can get adjusted to this. Then they started to go a little faster and faster.

Soi-fon was going to be numb, because Ichigo and Yoruichi were screwing her at once and she was enjoying it, she was shaking and holding to Ichigo for support and felt like she was going to be numb.

"Are you enjoying this Yoruichi?" Said Ichigo.

"I am Ichigo." Said Yoruichi.

"So am i." said Soi-fon feeling with lust.

Soon the three were enjoying their 3some but after some time passed it needed to end.

Ichigo came in Soi-fon 4 times and one more she can take before being done for the night.

"Soi-fon, Yoruichi I'm about to come." Said Ichigo moving faster.

"So are we." They said.

Then they moved a bit faster and faster until they hit the climax, before he came Ichigo channeled some his power and bit Soi-fon and came hard. Soi-fon let out a very loud moan when she came, feeling Ichigo releasing his load in her and biting her send her over the edge and Yoruichi coming in her ass doubled it.

When it was done Yoruichi pulled out of her ass and Soi-fon weakly got off laid on Unohana because her body felt like jelly and also she got the same mark that her lady and the others have.

Ichigo was blown way, he had never did sex like that before and hopefully can do more of that in the future, he was still hard and saw a smirking werecat waiting for her turn and took the strap on off.

"Come on Yoruichi." He gestured with his finger.

Yoruichi was excited and not need foreplay since she was wet from her previous sex with Rangiku and the 3some she just had and had enough for one more go.

So she jumped on ichigo slid his cock in her and began the fun and one that Ichigo is not going to forget.

Yoruichi was a beast she pushed ichigo to the floor and got on top of him and moved her hips, she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and Ichigo grabbed her hips and moved her up and down as well.

Ichigo was grunting as he and Yoruichi do it, he hold her as she bounced on his cock and his used one of his hands to squeeze one of her breasts that made her moan and kept doing that, then they switched and he was on top with her below him and started to move again.

Ichigo then moved lower until he was laying on Yoruichi while still plowing her, Yoruichi then wrapped her arms on his back and her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him in.

They kept doing it for a while as both did the love making but it was reaching the climax quickly.

"Ichigo I'm about to come." Said Yoruichi.

"I am as well let's come together." Said Ichigo.

They soon fasten their pace and went harder, Ichigo then captured Yoruichi's lips in a kiss she returned it as well and then they came, moaning in their kiss as they felt each other's bodies trembling as they came.

Ichigo slowly pulled out of Yoruichi and got back on the couch to relax as his body cooled off and Yoruichi got up as well, she said she was going to wash off and ask anyone if they to join her, Soi-fon, Nel, Rukia, Riruka and Unohana went with her to the den's bathroom to wash up, leaving Ichigo with Orihime and Momo.

After most of the girls left, Ichigo decided to let Momo out of her cage, after that she decided to discard her clothes and was now naked like the others and was blushing.

Ichigo was starting to get worn out, he only had 3 rounds left in him and don't know who wants their turn, so he thought about it carefully.

 **10 minutes later…**

Until he got it, he decided that Momo will be next but in a 3some with Orihime.

So he asked the girls to come to him and whispered the idea in their ears.

They went red in the face, but nodded and Orihime started to get her clothes off as well until she is wearing a lacy black throng with her bra.

So Ichigo grabbed the remote and press a yellow button and somehow a glass of water appear and took it and drink it and felt like his body had cool off and was ready to go.

"Okay girls let's do this." Said Ichigo.

To be continued

Well here's ch 9

Sorry for making a cliffhanger on the last two girls but this ch took a lot out of me and I have other stories to work with so this story will have 11 chs by the end of July and I got another story coming up so keep an eye out.

So I hope you like what I did in this ch.

So r and r no flames.

And take care.

So see ya

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone I hope you like the last ch, because here's #10

So this is the final ch of this and after that it's the epilogue and that won't pop up until August.

So until then enjoy.

I don't own Bleach it's Kubos.

 **Chapter 10: the love finale part 4.**

Ichigo was having a blast, he is living a dream that most guys would have, a harem with the most beautiful girls in the world and they love him and he loves them as well.

While Rukia and the others are washing up after their session with Ichigo, Momo and Orihime are the only ones that hadn't have their turn yet, so he propose a 3some to which they agreed to, Momo will have her go and Orihime will be last and to make sure she gets in on the fun, she was given a vibrator to put in her womanhood until her turn comes and play with Momo.

So Ichigo laid on his back and asked Momo to come over, Momo was very nervous because this is her first time and didn't know what to do, but Ichigo assured her he will show her how and that made her feel a little better, so she went to him and got on top, she looked down at his cock and saw it was still hard and rearing to go and move lower to it. She gently grabbed it and guide it to her pussy and then slowly insert it in her and felt it going in and then it popped her cherry, Momo let out a grunt as she just lost her v-card as she moved down until Ichigo's cock was fully in her, Ichigo saw some blood coming out of her womanhood and waited for Momo to be adjusted to his rod, after the pain has passed, Ichigo began to move Momo slowly to get in rhythm, Momo moved back and forth in sync with Ichigo, she was liking the moment and want more of it so she moved a bit faster, she moved up and down on his cock and enjoyed and her pleasure increased more when Orihime played with her breasts they're a bit bigger than Soi-fon's but still small compared to Orihime's and the other girls, Orihime squeezed and played with them making Momo moan in the process and then captured her lips in a kiss and their tongues were dueling it out, Momo went faster and so did Ichigo movement on her, he moved so fast he didn't know that he came in her twice and Momo was so wrapped in ecstasy she didn't even feel it, after a few minutes passed Ichigo told Orihime to yield her fun cause her turn is next and she complied, then Ichigo flipped Momo so she was below him and he was on top and slid his rod back in and started moving again, Momo was in total bliss and her cheeks were a deep shade of red and her hair were spread out in a wild mess and her body was cover in sweat, but all of that was ending cause she was reaching her limit and brought Ichigo down to her and wrapped her arms around his head.

"Ichigo I'm going to cum I can't hold back." Said Momo.

"So am I Momo." Grunted Ichigo.

The two picked up their paces and before they came Ichigo bit Momo on the neck and that send her over the edge as they came.

Ichigo stayed inside Momo for little bit longer and then pulled out and sat up on the couch, Momo was feeling great she had the best sex ever and never felt better and grabbed a mirror to see her mark on her neck showing she was Ichigo's and no one can have her.

Momo said she was going to wash up with the others and be back and Ichigo nodded and she left but not before getting a slap on her ass by Ichigo who was feeling cocky.

"Ichigo you naughty boy." Said Momo cheeky.

"Heh, I try." He responded.

Momo left with a smile and headed for the washroom, so now it was Ichigo and Orihime and now she gets her turn.

"So Orihime it's us now." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah it is." She reply.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I am just let me get this out of me." Said Orihime as she was reaching for her vibrator but Ichigo stopped her.

"No Orihime leave it in for a little longer, want to try to anal?" he asked.

Orihime was surprised, but agreed as she got on all 4's and Ichigo got behind her and lined his cock at her ass.

"Are you ready Orihime?" asked Ichigo.

"I am but be gentle." She said.

Ichigo pushed his cock at her asshole and with a little force it went in, Orihime let out a howl as Ichigo's rod went inside her ass, her back began to unwind and felt like melting and the vibrator in her pussy felt like another cock in her, making her squirt a bit, but still hold her stance as Ichigo began to move.

Ichigo moved slowly as moved in and out of Orihime's ass but picked up the pace a bit, Orihime gritted her teeth as her ass was getting drilled by Ichigo but started to enjoy the anal sex and begged for more and Ichigo sped up as response.

Ichigo was having a blast with Orihime and enjoying it.

"How is it Orihime?" Ichigo said while grunting with each thrust.

"Great Ichigo keep screwing me!" she screamed.

After a while Orihime was reaching her limit and so was Ichigo but both had one more go in them.

"Ichigo I'm cumming!" said Orhime.

"So am I Orihime." Said Ichigo.

The two moved faster and came.

Ichigo pulled out and catch his breath, Orihime was catching her breath as well and felt very wobbly, she can feel Ichigo's load in her ass and some of it drip out and felt like to stop but she didn't want to, so she took the vibrator out of her which was covered in her juices and was dropped on the floor after she turned it off. Both of them were covered in sweat and were getting tired but still had one more round left and decided to do it one more time, so Orihime let Ichigo take her bra off to show her boobs and played with them for a bit and then decided to finish their love making and asked Orihime to lay down on the couch with him above and his cock above her womanhood enterance.

"Ready to end this?" said Ichigo.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Replied Orihime.

With that Ichigo plunged his cock in Orihime's pussy and started moving.

Ichigo moved with great vigor and strength as thrust into Orihime, he lower down to Orihime and felt her breasts rubbed on his chest with each thurst and felt like they have become one and didn't want the feeling to go away.

Orihime was enjoying this, she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck to keep him close and not let go and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out of her.

The two went at it and they shake the couch with their love making and kept at it until they rolled over to the floor with Orihime on top this time and placed her hands on his face and kiss him while she moved her hips.

Orihime then placed her hands on his chest as she rosed up and went faster while being on top.

Orihime was in total extreme bliss and was having so much fun, Ichigo grabbed her hips and moved her up and down on his cock and was grunting as well because he was having fun as well, soon Ichigo went faster and faster with Orihime and they came, still feel like going again they switched places and did it missionary, they were going at it for a long time and never want to stop.

"This is awesome Ichigo!" said Orihime.

"It is isn't it Orihime?" he said.

The two were enjoying themselves and felt like they were one but they have to stop soon as they were getting close to the end.

"Ichigo I'm going to come." Said Orihime.

"Me too." Said Ichigo.

The two went faster and faster and then they came, Ichigo let out a roar that sounded like the T-rex from Jurassic Park as he came inside Orihime, the den and her apt shook like an earthquake and everyone's thought "What the hell was that?" after releasing some more loads in her, Ichigo pulled out of Orihime and laid on the floor trying to catch his breath and saw that Orihime was a mess and decided to help her get clean, he pressed some buttons on the remote and out came two robes one black with red linings and one white with some pink linings.

Ichigo put the black robe on and carried Orihime bridal style to the wash room where the rest of his harem were washing up for bed, when they got in the girls were playing around and having splash fights the wash room in the den was like a giant hot tub, shower and bath.

When the girls saw Ichigo they went over to him and asked him to joined them but he declined cause he was tired and wants to rest, but he promised to join them tomorrow, they pouted but agreed and help him gets his robe off and walk with him and Orihime to the bath part and washed up with them.

Rukia and Riruka took Orihime and got her wash-up and the others washed Ichigo and played with him and he played back until they were tired.

After they dried up, they put on their robes and went to the bed and got in with Ichigo, on his right were Rukia, Riruka, Momo and Nel and on his left were Yoruichi, Soi-fon, Rangiku and Unohana and in the middle was Orihime who was cuddling on his chest.

"Good night girls." Said Ichigo.

"Good night Ichigo." They said.

All the girls leaned in and kissed Ichigo covering his face with lipsticks marks and they fell asleep with a smile on their faces and headed for their dreams and Before Ichigo headed for his dream world, he decided to check on Shiro and headed for his inner world and when he got there, he was in shock, there was a giant where his inner hollow is and has a naked Sode no shirayuki, Suzmebachi, Hanieko, Tobiume, and copies of Ichigo's girls and was laughing like a madman.

"Looks like he got laid too." Ichigo thought to himself before he left and headed for his dreams but didn't hear what Shiro said.

" **Way to go king, I'm proud of you." He said before he too went to sleep.**

Over the next few weeks, Ichigo and his girlfriends continued their relationships and had more fun even at school when they did it in the closets and on the roof when no one's looking.

Along the way Ichigo collected 10 more girls to his harem the first was Isane's sister Kiyone, she joined because she feeling left out when Isane as started dating Chad and wanted to be in a relationship as well, so she heard that Momo was dating Ichigo and decided to join the harem and after one round with Ichigo she was part of it and has the mark to prove it, the next 3 were Ryō, Mahana and Michiru the 3 joined because one day after school they were headed out when they heard some noises coming from a classroom and opened the door to see Ichigo screwing Rukia and Riruka on the desk and were naked. The three were blushing badly and Ryo wanted to leave and so did Michiru but Mahana wanted to join in on the fun so she grabbed the twos wrists and dragged them in and asked Ichigo if they can join?

Ichigo agreed and so did Rukia and Riruka, and the newbies got naked and join on the fun.

First up was Ryo she wasn't well endowed like Orihime and the others in Ichigo's harem but she had sexy long legs and her time in track made them like that and went 7 rounds with Ichigo and the next one up was Mahana who had a sexy body and was near in the same league as Orihime's and asked Ichigo to do her doggy style which he did and went 6 rounds before leaving Michiru for last, Michiru was smaller than the other girls and was worried that Ichigo was going to break her in half, but Rukia assured her that Ichigo won't do and if she want to they can have sex while Ichigo stands up and while he holds her, which she agreed to and went to Ichigo to have sex, Ichigo was like a god and Michiru was holding on to him she was pounded by him and was enjoying it and after 8 rounds she came and like the others they were marked and showing they were Ichigo's girls, one month Ichigo was visited by Tia and servants and Loly and Menoly, Tia explained their reasons of wanting to join because they were feeling sexually frustrated and also jealous of Nel getting some action while they don't and so they traveled to the world of the living to find him and asked him if they join in the harem and he agrees to it but if Loly and Menoly behaves which they agreed to and he has no problem with that.

First Tia went and Ichigo went 5 rounds on her and the next one up was Mila-Rose and did 6 rounds and did Apacci about 3 times to shut her up and went after Sung-sun and pile driver her 4 times before had a 3some with Loly and Menoly and went crazy on them, did Loly 6 times and Menoly 7, and they got marks on their necks and Ichigo had over 19 girls in his harem and was happy.

But he knows that they needed lots of room, so he ask Kisuke's for the golden remote and went to the bount's mansion and pressed (red, gold, green twice, blue 3 times and yellow) buttons to fixed it up and also got ownership of it and the girls will have plenty of room and also they have a underground training hall and a personal portal to the soul society and Hueco mundo and the girls dogpiled on Ichigo and demanded to take them now!

Not say anything else, Ichigo pick up his girls and carried them to the bedroom for one massive night they aren't forgetting and will many happy days to come.

 **Meanwhile…**

At Karakura two people were tossing and turning in their sleeps and sweating like they were having intense dreams and woke up with a shock and looking around they gasped for air before calming down and went to get some water and head back to bed and before they drifted to sleep they only say one name from their dreams.

" **Ichigo."**

The end?

Well I'm finally finished this chapter and I'll have the epilogue bonus chapter up soon.

So what do you think of this?

I hope you enjoy this.

I'll have the bonus chapter up by aug-sept.

So be patient

Also r and r no flames.

Also can u guess the two girls who had intense dreams?

I'll give u one clue they're short tempered and has a connection with Ichigo.

Well I better get going I got some other stories to do.

So see ya around

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here it is the last ch of Ichigo's love presents.

And I hope you enjoy it.

Well let's go.

Bleach is owned by Kubo and not me.

 **Chapter 11 the final act and epilogue part 1** **.**

It was a peaceful morning in Karakura town and everyone was either sleeping or getting up to start the day, peace has come for all of the world of the living no hollow attacks, no evil mastermind and no disturbing the peace, yes it's a peaceful and everyone was enjoying it.

But there were some were doing more than sleeping and a certain orange reaper was not at his home, where is he? Well…

"OH GOD YES! KEEP FUCKING MY TIGHT PUSSY ICHIGO!"

That's right Ichigo was having sex, but not just with Yoruichi, there were other girls with him and he has a harem, it all began a few months back on Valentine's Day weekend where Orihime, Rukia and Riruka had dreams of being with Ichigo and vice versa, then after they came back from the festival and stay at his place, the girls confessed their feelings to him and asked who does he choose for his girlfriend and he said that he chooses all of them and they had sex that night and became lovers, unknown to them they were watched by Rangiku, Nel and Yoruichi and Unohana and they want to join in, but Ichigo was prepared he got a golden remote from Kisuke's and some sake to bait Rangiku and went back to Orihime's to wait and then he sprung his trap and asked Yoruichi and the others why did they follow him and his lovers and they said they're in love with him as well and want to join in and he agreed to it, but they didn't have enough room and so Ichigo brought them to a place called the lover's den where time is different from the regular world and there's plenty of room to have sex. After making love to 6 girls, Ichigo caught two more sneaking around Soi-fon and Momo and well the usual happen, after that Ichigo has 9 girlfriends and they all agreed to keep it on the dl and have more fun in secret, after some time passed Ichigo collected 10 more girls bringing his harem total to 19 and any guy would kill to have the life he's having, also he used the remote to rebuild the bount's mansion and claimed ownership so he and his lovers will have room and more fun and having happy days to come, and right now Ichigo is having fun with Yoruichi in the shower while the others were still sleeping after last night's fun.

Ichigo was reaching his limit and he came inside Yoruichi hard and the water washed the juices of their love making and some of Ichigo's load in the drain and pulled out of Yoruichi as they step out and dried off.

"Man that was fun Yoruichi." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah it was, it's a good thing I called dibs for morning fun." She chuckled.

"I'll say, well better get the girls up." Said Ichigo.

After getting dressed up for the day, Ichigo went to the bed room and woke the girls up and they went to get washed up and ready for the day as well. After having breakfast, Ichigo and his harem got to school by teleport using the remote and went to class as nothing ever happened.

As they went in the school, they circled around Ichigo to be close to him but Michiru and the others stay behind as to not arouse suspicion. As the usual routine began Keigo tries to charge at Ichigo but got smashed in the face with his bag and got kicked by some of the girls leaving him twitching on the floor as Mizuiro came and said "Whoa you got hit in new ways ." only to hear a groan from him.

After entering the classroom, they met up with Chad and Uryu to talk about what they going to do for the summer and talk about movies and other things.

For the girls they whispered among themselves about great Ichigo was in bed and want to have their turn with next but their plans were put on hold when came in and took everyone attendances and began class, while everyone was doing their assignment Orihime and Rukia were staring at Ichigo and a blush appeared on their faces and some did the others however Tatsuki with one eye looking was puzzled that why is Orihime and the other girls were staring at Ichigo and blushing? She would find out about it soon.

Soon class ended and everyone broke for lunch, Ichigo went outside with his secret gf's and invited Chad and Uryu to join them.

 **Outside…**

Out in the school yards Ichigo was sitting under some shades with his gf's and his bros for lunch, they were eating what they brought and watched Orihime eat her own creation and they all sweat dropped at that and even said no when she offer some, after finish eating they relaxed with full stomachs and watched the clouds and pointing what shapes they are.

"So what are your plans Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"I don't know but I'll think of something." He said.

While they talk about their plans across from them was Tatsuki was watching them with a suspicious look as she ate her lunch with Keigo and Mizuiro. She noticed that Orihime, Rukia and the other girls have some kind of marks on their necks that was in the shape of a skull and a x behind it and all of them are around Ichigo including michiru, Ryo and Mahana and wonders why, so she decided to find out after school and as for Keigo he's acting like his usual self.

"Oh man! Why does Ichigo have most of the girls to himself and while I'm not getting some myself, it's a crying shame and it's not fair!" Keigo complained and he kept doing until he got his lights punched out by Tatsuki who was getting annoyed.

After school Ichigo was heading back with his girlfriends to their mansion they waved bye to Chad and Uryu and headed off, hiding in the trees was Tatsuki who was watching them and waiting for the chance to see where they are going to? She jumped down and quietly followed them. Soon Ichigo and the girls stopped at mini mart to get some food and drinks, Tatsuki was hiding in a garbage dump to hide when some employee came out with the trash and dumped it where Tatsuki was hiding, she growled as she was covered with trash, at that moment Ichigo and his girls step out with bags in their hands and he reached down for the remote and said "Portal" and they vanished without a trace and by the time Tatsuki got out of the dump they're gone and said "Damn!" so she went back to her place and shower and went to Kisuke's for some answers.

Back at the mansion Ichigo and the girls went in and get dinner started, Unohana was in charge and she picked a couple of the girls to help her in the kitchen while the rest waited for to be ready. Ichigo then heard his phone ring, he answered and heard Kisuke voice on the other end and told him that Tatsuki was following them, so Ichigo whispered a plan to Kisuke to which he agreed to and started the preparations and told Ichigo it'll be ready and they hung up. Ichigo then asked for Orihime and Rangiku to help him in his plans.

 **3 hours later…**

Tatsuki was pissed, she had to shower 4 times to get rid of the trash stink and now she's on her way to Kisuke's place for some clues to where Ichigo and the girls were at and thinks he knows where, however when she got there, she opened the door and saw Kisuke holding a toy gun and said "Bon voyage" and fired at Tatsuki and she was teleported to Ichigo's mansion, she gazed at the building and wonder why and how did Ichigo get the place? She then opened the door and was amazed what was inside it look like the inside parts of a castle and went in.

But what she doesn't know is that Ichigo was already aware so he told his girls to have their dinner in their rooms and wait until he's done having fun with their new member, they nodded and did that and to make sure Tatsuki doesn't go looking around he asked Yoruichi and Unohana to use kido to soundproof their rooms so no noises will be heard. Tatsuki kept going and going until she reached the main foyer, she looked around until she heard some footsteps coming from upstairs and saw it was Ichigo wearing a black robe.

"Hey Tatsuki glad you came." Said Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Where have you been?" she shouted.

"I've been fine and living good." He replied.

"How did you afford this place and where Orihime and the others is?" she asked.

"All will be revealed in good time and now I want to give you something." He said.

Tatsuki was about to ask but she was cut off when Ichigo place his lips on hers and her eyes went wide.

Tatsuki was surprised by this and didn't know how to react, her mind was yelling at her to clobber Ichigo, but heart said to give in and be true to her feelings and she kissed back and felt like she was melting and wanted more, but the need of air cause them to pull back and she was left with a red blush on her face.

"Ichigo." Whispered Tatsuki. She was going to say something but he put his finger on her lips to silence her.

"Don't talk, just do." He said.

Soon they resumed kissing and got serious, Ichigo went to undo the knot on his robe and drop it to the floor, revealing his toned body and his black boxers, getting the idea Tatsuki began to taking her clothes off as well, first went the shoes and socks, then the pants, and then her white shirt leaving her with a white cotton bra and panty, Ichigo looked her over and has to admit, she was hot in her own way, her body was toned from all the training and slamming Chizuru when she tried to grab Orihime and a killer body to boot, her chest wasn't big like Orihime's or Rangiku's but they were in the CC range and well she was a hot and tough girl and does it in her own way. Soon Ichigo picked up Tatsuki and put her on the table and started making out again, Tatsuki was getting into it and her tongue duel his for dominance and Ichigo won, Tatsuki started to feel hot down to her womanhood which was aching for Ichigo's cock and wants it and she was already soaked and asked Ichigo to put it in her.

Ichigo complied and dropped his boxers showing his huge cock and she was amazed how big it was and wonders if it fit in her so she took off her panties revealing her pussy waiting to be fill with his cock and wasting no time Ichigo shoved his cock in Tatsuki and she moaned very loudly as Ichigo fills her up and managed to take her v-card and looked to see some blood coming out and waited for her to be adjusted to his cock's size and the pain to subside, after that Ichigo moved slowly, Tatsuki was slowly getting used to Ichigo's cock and asked him to move a bit faster, he did and the pain turned to pleasure as Ichigo's speed went up, Tatsuki felt her breasts moving in her bra and decided to take them off and tossed them to the floor beneath them, now they moved without restraint and Ichigo played with them, he massaged them, play with the nipples and even sucking on them to Tatsuki on more and it worked, Tatsuki was lost in her world of lust and only said "more Ichigo more." And he complied.

Tatsuki was having fun and was on her back on the table and Ichigo was going very fast, the table shook and groaned as they have sex and the two didn't even mind, Ichigo leaned over Tatsuki and brought him close and not let go, but they were reaching their limit.

"Ichigo I'm about to cum." Said Tatsuki.

"Same here Tatsuki." Said Ichigo.

The two went faster and faster and before they came, Ichigo went in and bit her on the neck, she howled in pleasure as they came, Ichigo thrusted a couple more times and then pulled out of her and catch his breath and watched that some of his load coming out of Tatsuki's pussy and had another round to go.

"So Tatsuki want to go again?" he asked.

"Hell Yeah I do." She said.

"Very well, but let's make this interesting." He said and clapped his hands to summon his girls.

Then out of nowhere Orihime and Rangiku appeared, naked and wearing strap-ons and were ready to go.

Tatsuki noticed that they have the same marks on their necks like hers and before she can ask she was on top of Ichigo with his cock in her pussy and he motioned the other two to come to them, Orihime put her faux cock in Tatsuki's asshole and push it inside, she grunted in pain and felt her ass was to going to break and then Rangiku put hers in Orihime's ass and went in as well.

soon all 4 of them were ready started moving, Tatsuki and Orihime groaned a bit as they felt their asses being pounded and felt a bit of pain and it turned them on, Ichigo hold Tatsuki close as the 4some continued and didn't move as the girls did.

Soon time went by and they were getting tired and reaching the end.

"Ichigo we're cumming." Said the girls.

"Me too." Said Ichigo.

They hasten their pace and came hard, all of them stay together for a bit longer and felt like they were one.

After that, they got off and they were drained except for Ichigo who go for more rounds, but Ichigo decided to let Tatsuki rest and asked Orihime and Rangiku to take her to their room to rest as he got his boxers on and his robe on and bid the girls goodnight.

After they left for their rooms, Ichigo went to a chair and sat by the fire and sighed.

"Well that was fun and now to set the final plans in motion." He said to himself.

 **Meanwhile… in a certain office.**

Ikumi was sitting in her office, going through some mail, bills and other things by herself and sighed, it had been a while since Ichigo came in to work and to be honest she was feeling a bit lonely.

It has been a while since she was with a man, it has been about 4 years since she divorced her husband and took custody of her son and she was feeling very lonely and no-one has to tried to date her since her son was being overprotective and chased away any potential boyfriends and it made her sad, her son sawed that and told her that he'll back down a bit and let his mom choose who she wants. But it had been a long time since she's been with a man and felt what was it like to be around one and wished that someone can help her fixed her lonely heart.

Her wished was granted in a way, when Ichigo came to work for her and felt like there was hope, but she didn't want to risk it since he was younger than her, but it didn't stop her for having luscious dreams of them making love and every time he was around she hide her hidden feelings for him and put up the tough persona to hide it.

But now he got his old job back, she felt very lonely and wishes to see him again.

Just then a knock was heard on her door and she went up to open it and saw a man holding a red velvet letter addressed to her, she took it and shut the door and went back to her desk and opened it, she pulled the paper out of it and read the contents. (Sorry but that will be revealed in part 2.)

She was blushing like a storm and didn't know what to do, her son was staying with his friends in Tokyo for a week and won't be back till Friday, she decided to go for it, she grabbed her keys and some clothes and the map, locked her place up, got in her car and headed out.

Ikumi was heading towards to Ichigo and this was one night of her life she won't forget.

 **To be continued**

Well guys here's part 1 of the finale and Tatsuki joined the harem.

Ikumi will be the last one to joined and that's in part 2.

This story will have 13 chs with the epilogue being the 13th one.

Part 2 will be up soon as I take care of the other stories.

So I hope you enjoy this.

Remember R and R no flames.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there everyone how's it going?

I hope all of you are doing well.

Well here's part 2 of the love finale and the epilogue will pop up in 7 weeks.

I hope you enjoy.

Bleach is owned by kubo and I do not.

 **Chapter 12 the love finale and epilogue part 2.**

It was very late in the night as Ikumi was driving in the streets, she was heading her towards mansion Ichigo was at and going fast, she couldn't stop thinking of the letter and what it said and contain.

 **Flashback…**

Ikumi was holding a red envelope and opened it and read the letter inside and she gasped.

"Dear Ikumi if you're reading this, considered this a personal invite to my mansion, the directions are on the back of this letter and it will lead you to me, look I know you must be lonely since you last been with a man, your son told me a while back and I didn't want to mess with your heart and now I want to help cure your aching heart, I promise you, this is a night you are not going to forget, I hope to see you there.

With regards, Ichigo.

P.S. left a picture for you."

Ikumi looked down and saw a picture of Ichigo on a bed wearing a red sheet across his hips and she was blushing so bad, that she was tempting to go there naked.

After managed to calm down, she decided to see him, she got the map, her keys, locked the place up, start the car and drive there.

 **End flashback…**

Ikumi was almost there and hope that Ichigo will give her a night she won't forget.

Back at the mansion, Ichigo was waiting for Ikumi to show up, so to pass the time he call for Tia and Unohana to pleasure him while he waits.

Tia went first and she was enjoying it, Ichigo moved her while he was in his chair and she faced away him and was kissing Unohana who was naked as well, after 5 times of coming inside Tia was done and it was Unohana's turn to have fun, she faced Ichigo and insert his rod in her and started moving, she bounced up and down on his rod and smother Ichigo with her breasts, he played with them and she moaned very loudly, she begged for more and he gave it to her, after 7 rounds she was done, Unohana gave Ichigo a energy drink to boost him up and the two left but not before getting their asses slapped by him, they turned around and said "Oh Ichigo you devious boy."

"I try." He said right back and watched them walking upstairs to their rooms, Ichigo looked at the clock and said "Now to set the final plans in motion."

 **8:30PM Kurosaki mansion**

Ikumi arrived at the place and she gawked in shock, she thought "How the hell Ichigo afford this?" she'll get the answers as she parked her car and went to the front doors, she placed her hand on the knob and turned to open the door and went inside. She marveled as she looked around the place and was impressed, she wonder where is anyone as she moved around the place, she walked around until she came across a desk with a note attached, she pick it up and opened the note and it said "Come to the pool room, 4th door on your left." She followed the direction and head her way, soon she came to the door mentioned in the note and opened it.

She was surprised in what she saw, the room was like a giant hot spring and saw some hot tubs and a shower big enough for 20, and some water beds and one of them in the pool.

"Like what you see?" said a voice.

Ikumi turned around, only to see Ichigo walking towards her wearing a red robe.

"Ichigo what are you doing in this place?" she asked.

"Well I live here and owned the place." He said.

"How?" she said.

"Found a gold mine, and used it to buy the mansion." He said. (But we know that Ichigo used the golden remote to do it.)

"Now with that out of the way, are you ready for me to show you a good time?" he asked.

"I am Ichigo." She said.

"Very well." He said.

He walked to her and kissed her on the lips, she was surprised and then she kissed back, the two kept kissing until Ichigo started to moved down to her neck, she moaned as he kissed her neck, Ikumi slowly reached for the knot on his robe and untie it, letting the robe drop to the ground, leaving Ichigo naked and saw he was hung. Ichigo continued down and took off Ikumi's pants revealing a black throng, she looked away embarrassed as Ichigo pulled it down to her feet and start to eat her pussy out, she moaned very loud as kept doing that and placed her hands on his head wanting more, all the moving cause Ikumi to knock her hat off her head and to the ground, Ichigo then stopped eating Ikumi out and started to massage her ass which was toned and firm, then he moved up to her shirt and got it off her and saw her DD's breasts in a lacy black bra and played with them and she moaned even louder, taking her bra off, the 2 resume their kissing and even had their tongues duke it out for domination and Ichigo's won, then Ichigo grabbed Ikumi's right leg and hold it as her pussy rubbed on his cock wanting it.

Ichigo then got a crazy idea, he grabbed hold of Ikumi and jumped to the water bed in the pool.

Ikumi was surprised by his boldness and wonders what's next?

"Well Ikumi, never tried to have sex on a water bed in a pool?" Joked Ichigo.

"Until now." She said and pushed him on the bed with her on top and put his cock in her and started moving.

Ikumi was amazed how big Ichigo was, she never had a cock this big in her, she felt like was on cloud 9 and she moved up and down on Ichigo who was holding her hips as she moved, Ikumi then took the scrunchy off and let her hair dropped down, just above her shoulder blades, she was having a blast until Ichigo sat up and he was thrusting in her and she placed her hands on his shoulders for support.

Soon a couple of hrs passed and both were reaching their limit.

"Ichigo I'm about to come." Said Ikumi.

"So am i." he said.

The two quicken their pace and then they came and Ichigo bit her on the neck, marking Ikumi as his own, the two stayed as one for a little longer until they separated.

The bed reached the end of the pool and stopped, Ichigo and Ikumi got off and look at each other.

"Well?" asked Ichigo.

"I have to admit, you gave me a good time Ichigo." Said Ikumi.

"But I got to ask, why did you give me this mark?" she said pointing to the skull 'n' crossbones shaped hickey on her neck.

"Well to mark you and to let people know you're one of my own." He said.

"Are you telling me there are other girls here with the same mark?" she asked and he nodded.

When Ichigo went to get their clothes, he accidently pressed the big red button on the remote.

Suddenly Ichigo started to glow gold and felt like he had the stamina of gods.

"Ichigo are you ok?" asked Ikumi.

Ichigo then without warning grabbed Ikumi and sped out like a bat out of hell.

He then went to the other girl rooms and collect them as well and carried them to his room.

He placed them down on the bed and they saw him in gold and wonders what happened to him?

Ichigo then spoke in a deep sexy voice "I hope you girls are ready for the main event of the year."

The girls were blushing red and saw that Ichigo running towards them, he jumped in the air and landed on the bed.

"So who's ready?" he asked.

The next few hours went by the mansion was filled with screams, moaning and spanking. (You have to use your imagination.)

Ichigo was like a sex god, he went through Rangiku, Michiru, Nel, Tia, Mila-rose, Sung-sun, Apacchi, Unohana, Kiyone, Loly, Menoly, Riruka, Soi-fon, Momo, Yoruichi, Ikumi, Ryo, Mahana, Tatsuki, Rukia and finally Orihime and was still doing her.

The other girls had a blissful look on their faces as they had sex not like in anyway before and they were on the floor slowly making their way to the bed for the night, as Ichigo fucked the living hell out of them and needed lots of rest.

Ichigo and Orihime were still going at it, Ichigo was holding on Orihime as he fucks her as she hold on to him and she was at her limit.

Ichigo quickens his pace and came very hard in Orihime and let out a t-rex roar (like the one from Jurassic park.) and was satisfied.

He carried Orihime to bed and picked the other girls as well before joining them in bed.

With a sigh, Ichigo fall asleep with all of his girlfriends and thought to himself "One helluva night."

 **4 months later…**

Ichigo was the luckiest man in the world, he has 21 girlfriends and he loves them all and they love him back as well.

Over the following days, Ichigo told his friends that he has girlfriends, Uryu and Chad knew, Keigo demanded to know who was his girlfriends and Ichigo called them over, Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi, Riruka, Ryo, Michiru, Mahana, Rangiku, Nel, and Unohana. The others were busy at the moment but Ichigo said that he has 21 girlfriends, Uryu, Chad and Mizuiro said "Damn!" while keigo accused Ichigo of getting girls and not sharing but he got his lights punched out by Rangiku.

As for Chizuru she was bawling as Orihime was taken by Ichigo and tried to claim her, but Tatsuki kicked her to stop her.

As Uryu, Chad and Mizuiro asked Ichigo questions about his girlfriends, he told them somethings and they were amazed.

A few weeks went by as Ichigo's girls got morning sickness and stayed home, after they got better, they went to the doctor's for some treatment and what they told them shocked them, after doing some tests the doc's told them the results and they were flabbergasted and wonders how will Ichigo handle the news.

Ichigo was playing some games in his mansion when he got a call from Tatsuki to meet with the others downstairs for something important.

When Ichigo got there, he saw that the girls were sitting waiting for them.

"Ok I'm here what's going on?" he asked.

Orihime went to him and said "Ichigo, we went to the doctor's for a checkup and well after some tests there's something we have to you."

Ichigo gulped nervously and carefully asked "What is it Orihime?"

"Ichigo we're pregnant." said the girls together.

Ichigo was shocked and went giant bug-eyed and look around to see the girls with test results + and see some bumps on their bellies.

"So all of you are carrying kids?" he asked and they nodded.

"But there's still one thing, how did I get you all pregnant?" he asked.

"I think I can explain that Ichigo." Called a booming voice.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, when a green portal appeared above them and out pops a person, who looks like a red haired older version of Ichigo.

"Hey Shadic." Said Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo." Said Shadic.

"I bet you wondering how you got your girlfriends knocked up?" he said and Ichigo nodded.

"Well remember when I told you not to press the big red button? When pressed it activates a program called god mode. What it does it endows the owner with strength and stamina of the gods and it turns them gold, and when it comes to sex, the user will go nuts and have sex with all of his lovers, and also god mode increases the chances for the girls to get knocked up by 10 fold."

"Now that answers your questions Ichigo?" said Shadic.

Ichigo said yes and now what is he going to do now? He has 21 girlfriends and they're all carrying his kids and didn't know what to do, he won't leave them and decided to accept the responsibilities and agreed to help them out.

The girls were happy that Ichigo will stay with them and help them with the new kids coming soon and well Ichigo couldn't be happier, Shadic decided to help out as well and believe this Ichigo is going to need all hands on deck and they will know when they tell the others, they're going to flip out, but Ichigo doesn't care he has now a huge family and he will cherish them for a long time.

But Ichigo wonders "I wonder what Chad and Uryu are doing?"

 **Meanwhile…**

Uryu and Chad went home to see their girlfriends and they got home they saw Isane and Nemu waiting for them in the living and was holding some papers, they asked is something wrong? They shook their heads and told them they to see Unohana and they told them they're going to be dads, Chad and Uryu were shocked that they were going to be fathers and did only the action left, they fainted.

But in their minds they said "This will take some time to get used to." 

( **You got that right guys.)**

To be concluded

Well that's wraps up ch12 and now the epilogue is next.

I have to say this was fun.

And now to get started on the last ch.

Oh b.t.w. I got some stories coming out soon like Bleach/Mortal Kombat, Bleach/ Avengers and more…

 **Rant time.**

Also I like say something about the final bleach ch, I know that some people are really irked that Kubo kind of rush it and I don't blame them, believe I ranted a little but I got over it, at least it didn't give me the crap like what was done with Naruto. I know that some are saying that Ichigo should be Rukia and Orihime should be with Uryu?, but I learned to let it go, it'll take some time to accept it but I won't carry a grudge against Kubo, it's his story and he decides what to do with it.

But my guess is that the final chs were kinda rushed due to him getting ill a few months back and I can't blame him.

Well now I done ranting about the final ch of bleach, I'll leave it alone.

Well-read and review no flames.

I'll have the last ch up soon

Until next time this is darkboy18 logging out.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone

Well here it is the epilogue of love presents and I hope you enjoy.

Bleach is owned by Kubo and not me.

 **Chapter 13: epilogue**

After Ichigo found out that his girlfriends were pregnant, he was shocked and surprised, but he told them that he'll stick by them and support all of them as 1 giant family, and they were happy that Ichigo was going to be with them and helping out with raising kids, Shadic said that he'll help out as well, but raising kids with a huge family won't be easy, so they went to tell Ichigo's dad and well he ran out of the clinic and shouted "MY SON IS A MAN!" Ichigo knew he won't be living this down, but for Karin and Yuzu they were happy that they were going have some nieces and nephews and they be happy to help Ichigo out and now Ichigo has to deal with Rukia's brother.

After arriving in the soul society Ichigo, Rukia, Unohana, Rangiku, Soi-Fon went to the Kuchiki's place and went to tell Byakuya about Rukia carrying Ichigo's kid, well he was pissed and threaten to cut Ichigo's pride but Kukaku step in and knock his down telling to accept that and that his son needs his dad right now.

Ichigo was surprised that Byakuya has a kid now, Kukaku told him that both of them got together last yr and got married in secret and now they had a kid named after her brother Kaien.

Ichigo congrats them and wish them the best.

After returning home Ichigo took all of his girls out on a night on the town and took them to oliver garden and well they had a giant feast and luckily Shadic came and paid for it, after that Ichigo want to ask the girls an important question, he ask Shadic to work his magic and in front of the girls was a small black box and like the wind the boxes opened and inside was a ring in each of them with a question "will you marry me?" the girls were so happy by that and well they dogpiled on him and took their answers as a yes.

A few months went by and things as have changes for Ichigo first he got married to Rukia, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Soi-fon, Momo, Kiyone, Unohana, Nel, Tia and her crew, Loly and Menoly in the soul society and it went well except for Ichigo getting chased by Kenpachi and was glad that Unohana stopped him.

Later they attended Chad and Isane's and Uryu's and Nemu's wedding and Ichigo acted as the best man for both.

And 2 months later Ichigo married Orihime, Riruka, Tatsuki, Ryo, Mahana, Michiru and Ikumi and now they all were one huge family and Ichigo wouldn't change it either way.

 **16 years later…**

Ichigo was a happy man, after graduating high school and college, Ichigo became a doctor along with Uryu at the hospital and both work along the clock, after they are done they head home to see their families.

Uryu had one child with Nemu, he looks like his dad with the face and eyes and has his hair style, but his mom's color and has her personality and his name was Soken after his great grandfather.

For Chad he went to became a 10 time heavy weight boxing champion, he was nicknamed the devil giant of Karakura for good reasons his powers has the names of Gigante and Diablo which were the Spanish names for giant and devil. He has been on tour after high school and his wife Isane went with him to support him, they had 2 boys and had another one on the way and the boys were in boxing like their dad and hope one day to challenge him for the title, but there'll be a day for when that happens.

For Ichigo he had close to over 100 kids and it's like a there was an army of Ichigo's.

With Ikumi she had one son and was named after one of his dad's friends Yamamato and her son Sora watched over him as a brother would and he's expecting to have kids of his own soon.

For Ryo, Mahana and Michiru, they had one child each and well they each take personalities from their parents and going to have sibling twins soon.

For Nel, Tia and her crew and Loly and Menoly they had over 35 kids and have some powers like their parents and drives their aunt's nuts.

For Tatsuki she has a girl named Sakura and she was a martial arts prodigy and managed to win 7 tournaments.

For Rukia she has 2 kids, one son named Ginrei and a daughter named after her sister Hisana and also she became the captain for squad 13.

Yoruichi has 2 twin girls and they're like mini versions of her and love to pull pranks on their dad but still love him

For Soi-fon she has two sons one acted like his dad and the other like his mom and both trained in squad 2 and love to kick her lt's ass for slacking off.

Momo has a daughter named Yachiru and acted like a princess.

Rangiku has a daughter that act likes her and cherished her and a son that looked like a chibi version of Ichigo and all the girls loved him.

Riruka has one son named Ichiro that looks like Ichigo but has her color in his hair and some full bring powers like hers.

Kiyone has one son and named him Jushiro after her former captain.

Unohana who became a nurse with Ichigo had 5 kids with him 3 sons and 2 daughters.

And lastly Orihime who became a successful baker and has 4 kids with Ichigo two boys named Kazui and Sora and two girls named Ayame and Lily.

For Ichigo the last few years raising a family wasn't easy but his friends and family helped him out and was a happy man.

During the years he became the first sub. Soul reaper to be a lieutenant and became one in squad 13 with Rukia and when they're not fighting hollows, they usually have a session before resuming wk.

Shadic became a fun uncle to the kids and help them with their powers and other things as well and over the years he married Jackie and had kids of his own and she helped out babysitting.

For Ichigo this was happiest moment in his life, he went up to the roof and look at the sunset and thought of what happened to him over the years, the day he became a soul reaper, rescue Rukia, defeats the bounts, beat Aizen, and defeated Kugo the first sub. Soul reaper and having a harem of girls that love him and he love them back and he wouldn't change it, not one bit.

Shadic joined him on the roof and light a cigar stand beside him.

"Well this has been a helluva journey right Ichigo? He asked.

"Yes it has Shadic." Replied Ichigo.

"To think all of this started on Valentine's day 16 years ago." Said shadic as he took a puff.

"Yeah and I wouldn't be where I am now." Ichigo said.

The two chatted about the times together and talk about the future for their families and wonders what's next?

Well their train of thoughts was halted when a huge group of hollows appeared heading towards the town.

They sighed and pulled out a walkie talkie and said "Kids, hollows are out again, time for some bonding."

The doors flew as their kids and wives appeared with weapons and swords ready to attack.

"Who wants Pizza after this!?" shouted Ichigo in his reaper form.

"WE DO!" shouted everyone.

"THEN LET'S RAISE HELL!" Shadic shouted as everyone charged at the doomed hollows.

 **1 hour later.**

After the hollows slaying everyone got pizza and gouged like beasts and no one wants to mess with that.

After dinner everyone cleaned and went to bed.

Ichigo got in bed with wives and snuggled with them.

As they went to sleep and enter their dreams, Ichigo thought to himself and said "This is the life." And went to sleep.

Outside the mansion, Shadic looked down at the couple and smiled to himself and looked at the audience and said "This is one valentine's day Ichigo will never forget in his lifetime."

With that Shadic jumped in the air and spin like a twister and disappear in the night for the next time he's needed.

 **The end**

Well that's it

This story is done and well I might do something like this next time.

Also I like to announce that I got some stories coming soon a Bleach/stoked story, a Bleach/ X-men evo story, bleach/ult. Spidey and more.

So I hope you take care

Remember R and R no flames!

So until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

"Hey what about me?" said Chizuru and she fell through a trap door.

"Man does she ever stopped?" asked Ichigo.

"I wish." Said Tatsuki.


End file.
